Tuning the Hard Strings
by Scribbleness
Summary: He was one of the greatest minds in Balamb Garden, while she had the most passionate heart. But they hate each other. With the recurring quarrels between the two, they were doomed to work together, much to their dismay. Then, he heard her sing...
1. Goodbye Home, Hello Balamb

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any part of the series.

**Author's Note:** Woohoo!!! This is the story that was requested by GoodGirlGoneTobi, who gave me an idea for a good Christmas songfic. So you guys should probably thank her for this... :3 I wish I can say more, but you'll just have to read the next chapters that I'll be uploading as often as I can (since I'm still working on a few more stories), but I promise that I will never leave this story unfinished... ever.

Hope you guys like it! ^^

*

*

_As they stood before the quiet, waiting crowd, he looked at her. Her chin was proudly tilted up; her body, presentably straight; her eyes, focused, waiting for his cue. It wasn't like her, the girl he knew would smile and wave at the audience. He saw a different kind of person in her, it was as if she lost her heart and replaced it with her brain._

_He couldn't accept it. He couldn't let it happen._

_But he was a great thinker. For years, he had survived his life through logical thinking and common sense. But that wouldn't help him now, it was too late for that. And for once, he decided to use a bit of that talent and use more of his heart, just to favor his own happiness._

_He inhaled deeply, though subtly, before he strummed the strings of his guitar, marking the start of their performance, as well as his courageous plan for that evening._

_*_

_*  
_

It was just too good to be true.

She was standing in the middle of a grassy field, full of pink flowers, and the clear sky smiling at her. It was a scene everyone could ever dream of; but what made it even more perfect was the man standing right beside her. He was the most beautiful man a person like her had ever seen in her entire life. The time they were spending together wasn't just any moment; it was a given chance for him to confess his undying love for her.

She turned to her handsome companion, who stared right back at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

He opened his mouth and let out the sweetest words she ever heard. "No matter what happens, even if you become the world's enemy, I'll be your knight."

He was no warrior in a shiny armor, nor a dreamy prince charming with a noble steed; he was more than that. He carried a huge sword with much grace and strength, and even she could tell that he made every battle beautiful.

With his hand covered in leather glove, he reach for her face and stroked it ever so gently. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch with which he poured all his being, exclusively for her.

"Rinoa?" He called her name.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Rinoa!" Her head snapped back up at him. His voice wasn't low and suave anymore. It sounded more like...

"Rinoa! Wake up!" His mouth was following the words, but it was not his voice taht came out. It was...

"Rinoa!"

With the final shout, she woke up, and it was then she recognized the voice. It was her mother who was sitting right beside Rinoa with her hand placed on her daughter's arm.

"Mmmng..." Rinoa grumbled. "Mom..."

"Rinoa, I hate to wake you up, but," Julia Heartilly stood up from Rinoa's bed, giving her daughter some space to sit up. "you'll be late for the train!"

The black haired girl moaned over he pillow as she stretched her arms. Rinoa never hated the mornings as much as she did now, especially after being woken up from a very good dream.

"What time is it?" She managed to mumble to her mother.

"It's eight in the morning, but you know the train leaves at eleven!"

"It's still early!" Rinoa complained as she pulled the covers over herself.

"C'mon, get up!" The older woman pulled the covers off Rinoa before pulling the girl's arm off the bed. But her capabilities proved to have weakened over time as she grew older. Her strength was no match to her daughter's stubborness.

Julia sighed in defeat. "Honey, you know I don't want you to leave either..." Rinoa opened her eyes slightly as she listened to her mother's words of understanding. "But this is what's best for both of us."

She did not need any more explanation; they have talked about it for over hundreds of times already. Her mother's career as a singer was on its peak of success and concerts were arranged so she would become more known all over the world, ultimately fulfilling her dream. But this will cost her much time, for it required her to travel from places to places for almost a year, performing in different major cities. Naturally, she couldn't leave her beloved daughter behind, whom she couldn't bring along for Rinoa was still studying, opting to attend college and pursue her goal as a journalist. Not wanting to break her daughter's aspirations, she decided to bring her to the best boarding school around, which was Balamb Garden. Of course, with her daughter's consent, since she never really had a choice anyway. It was a hard decision to make, especially for Rinoa. But both were strong enough to live with their futures without each other, at least for now.

Rinoa finally sat up and faced her mother, who was at the brink of crying. "I know, mom..." She whispered gently as she hugged the singer. "I'm gonna miss you." She said sweetly.

"Ooh..." Julia did not hold her tears back anymore and embraced her daughter back very tightly. "I'm going to miss you too, Baby."

"It's going to be alright." Rinoa soothed. "I promise, I'll visit you as much as I can, like what we have planned."

Her mother smilled meekly. "You can visit me anytime you want, Sweetcake. Anytime you want..."

Rinoa returned a comforting smile, assuring her mother that everything will go just fine.

"Well, you better get prepared now. I made you some good breakfast before I bring you to the train station." The mother said comfortingly, careful not to ruin her daughter's morning any further.

"Yup." Rinoa said under her breath as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

After taking some good, warm shower, Rinoa swiped the moist off her mirror before looking at her own reflection. She looked tired, obviously; she wasn't ready to face the day just yet. Usually she wakes up at ten in the morning. But not today. She was deprived with two hours of sleep.

She sighed to herself. The dream she had was still clear in her head, and it would've gotten longer if only her mother did not wake her up so soon. Or maybe the dream just appeared at the wrong time.

It was a nice dream, so nice she was still having a slight hangover of it. It left her a bit of sensation that it was real, that it really happened. But no, it was just merely a dream, because she did not wake up at the grassy field, but rather on her bed inside her bedroom. To think it was all too familiar as well; a handsome mercenary who promised his sorceress lover that he will be her knight. It was one of the major parts in the videogame she used to play so often. She played it almost everyday until she had finished the whole thing. The end made her cry, and so she played it all over again. It wasn't just because the story was too romantic (which made her a hopeless romantic herself), but the hero of the story was just too... too...

Dreamy.

Tall, brave, handsome, intelligent; everything a girl could possibly dream of. Always, she had prayed to meet a guy like him, but all that she was blessed for suitors were the ordinary ones any girl could encounter everyday. Of course, dreamers can't be choosers, but it didn't mean that she cannot step back and think for herself if what was happening was indeed making her happy.

Simply put, she wanted someone that can turn her world upside down. She didn't know how that would work, Rinoa had never been in love. She only heard that common cliche almost everywhere, and it sounded too wonderful that she too wanted to experience it.

But of course, with her "knight".

She put on a white blouse with puffy long sleeves, matched it with jeans and white loafers. She went downstairs to the dining room, which greeted her with a generous breakfast of two pancakes with strawberries on top.

Julia Heartilly was sitting right across Rinoa's chair, eating her own pancakes. "I know it's your favorite. Consider it as my last treat for you before we get to see each other again." She said with a motherly smile.

She had always been such a sweet woman.

After Rinoa's luggages were placed inside the car, Julia finally drove her daughter to Deling City's train station. After saying their last goodbyes, tightly hugging each other while crying in the process, Rinoa stepped into the train, heading to the city of Balamb where her school was waiting for her.

* * *

Rinoa had been to Balamb Garden once, when she took an entrance exam. But she had not felt this way before. Slowly, it was sinking into her that she was a part of the prestigious institution. Suddenly, she felt intimidated by the simple structure before her. It was amazing how a building could make her feel so inferior, as if she did not deserve to be in that place. But she was, she passed all the tedious requirements, and she finally made it; a student of Balamb Garden.

"Wow..." Rinoa said in awe, as she stared at her new school after she stepped out of the service car the school provided for her transportation.

"Hello." A gentle male voice greeted her. She looked at the direction of the voice and saw a balding, old man, wearing a rest vest on top of his white, long-sleeve shirt that fit his short, round body. Rinoa smiled back at his welcome.

"Hello." She replied.

"I'm Cid Kramer, Headmaster of Balamb Garden." The man introduced.

"OH! Hello!" Rinoa held out her hand to shake the man's hand, a gesture she believed would add a good impression on her. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly."

"I know. I believe your mother had sent you here." Cid shook her hand with his and gave her a wider smile. "A lovely woman. My wife is quite a fan of hers; always listening to Julia's songs on the radio."

"Oh, I'm so sure Mom will be so glad to hear that." Rinoa said, enlightened with what the headmaster told her. She felt even prouder of her already famous mother.

"Well, I assume you're looking forward to explore what this school has for you." The older man let go of the new student's hand. "And as much as I want to show you around, I'm afraid that I can't because of the many issues at hand I have to deal with." Rinoa nodded in response to him, showing that she understood. "So, I asked the help of one kind student who will give you a tour of this institution and fill you in with what you need to know before you involve yourself with your classes."

The ebony haired nodded, once again. "That sounds great."

"Good. Very well." The headmaster said before turning around and gestured at someone with his hand to come over. Rinoa glanced at that person and her eyes beamed with admiration. She was a tall, blonde girl with a slender figure and distinguishable blue eyes behind her rectangular glasses. With graceful movements, she quickly responded to the headmaster's command and walked over to him.

"Rinoa, this is Quistis Trepe." Cid said with his hand still up at the girl.

"Hello." Rinoa held her own hand to shake Quistis'.

"Hi." The blonde took Rinoa's hand and greeted her formally. "You must be Rinoa, the new student."

The black haired nodded. "Yeah. I'm so excited to be here."

Quistis giggled. "Well, there's more to it than you think." She winked.

Cid cleared his throat. The two girls let go of each other, though still smiling. "Sorry to interrupt you girls." He smiled at them shyly and faced Rinoa. "She will be your tour guide, and she will also be your roommate."

Rinoa gasped. "That's awesome!"

Quistis nodded, with wide smile on her face. "I know."

"Yes, I know it will be awesome." Cid smiled too, as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. "I'll be leaving you two then. I still have a meeting to attend. And Rinoa,"

Rinoa turned to her headmaster. "Yes Sir?"

"Welcome to Balamb Garden."

* * *

"And this is our room." Quistis finally said as she opened a door along the dormitory corridors, which revealed a large, white, neat room with three beds. After showing Rinoa every part of the Garden, she showed their room the last so the newcomer can finally have her rest after all the travelling. The blonde beauty also showed Rinoa her classrooms for each of her subjects, so to familiarize her with their locations.

Rinoa surveyed the room in amazement. It was a nice room, and their beds were considerably big for a single person.

She turned to Quistis. "There are three beds. We have another roommate?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, her name's Selphie Tilmitt." She raised her arm and looked at her wristwatch. "She's probably still with her boyfriend, Irvine."

Rinoa's lips pouted in an "Oh". Selphie sounded like an intriguing and interesting person with the lovelife she had.

She pulled her luggage towards the empty bed she assumed to be hers. She jumped over it and laid down.

"This is such an awesome place." Rinoa said.

Quistis turned to the black haired girl at her remark. "Actually, it is. Just follow the rules and regulations, and the rest is up to you. Have fun. Do whatever you want."

Rinoa sat up. "When do I get to know the rules and regulations?"

"Well..." Quistis approached Rinoa's bed and sat at the edge of it. "You will be given a handbook for it, eventually, though all you really need to remember is be the best and nicest girl you can. And stay out of trouble."

"Stay out of trouble. Got it." Rinoa nodded.

"I better get going." Quistis rose up and quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Rinoa called, in a sad tone. "you're going to leave me here?"

"I'm afraid I have to." Quistis replied as she sighed tiredly. "I have some business to attend to; some students broke some rules again, and now I have to deal with them."

"Wow." Rinoa replied. "You're in a disciplinary committee or something?"

Quistis shook her head. "Not exactly. I'm the President of the student council. Though I do fix these kinds of things up, I often bargain with the REAL dsiciplinary committee and negotiate with them so they don't confer punishments to those who break the rules."

"Whoah." Rinoa nodded. "Must be tough."

Quistis sighed. "Kind of is. Well, I shouldn't take too long. Do get as much rest as you need. Feel free to do whatever you want." She smiled as she turned the knob of the door and stepped out of the room.

Rinoa laid down on her soft, fluffy bed again and inhaled deeply. She couldn't wait for the next day when she would finally attend her first class.

* * *

"Room 105... Room 105..." Rinoa chanted endlessly as she scanned the whole classroom corridor for the room of her first class; Room 105. She remembered Quistis showing it to her the day before while giving her the tour, but she had almost ten rooms for the semester and she could hardly remember which one was located to where.

Finally, she saw 'Room 102', and she figured she must be close to her destination.

"105... 105..." _103... 104..._

"Aha! 105!" Rinoa thanked Hyne as she spotted the room she had been looking for.

There were a few students, which was only natural at such an early time. They still had about twenty minutes before the class officially starts. She felt her classmates' eyes on her, which scared her a bit. They don't seem to bite or capable of harm, but they don't look very friendly either. They were silent, not as interactive as she expected them to be.

She took a seat on the first chair she saw, which was not far from the door where she entered. She remained there silently and timidly and watched as more students came into the room.

Then, a particular person caught her attention.

He wasn't late, he arrived five minutes earlier than the required hour; but he stood out from the rest of the class. He was a tall guy with a well-toned, slim figure, evident in his male uniform that fit perfectly in him. But what she found most attractive in him was his face; his short, brown, shaggy hair that almost (but not quite) covered the upper part of his face, but not enough to conceal his dazzling deep blue eyes. His only imperfection was the scar between his eyes, though that too was very well placed and it only made him look even tougher. He truly was a captivating sight.

What made him even worth even more fantasizing was, he looked just like (if not close) to her "knight" she saw in her dream. And that memory only made her heart pound faster, almost draining all of her blood from her system.

Rinoa found herself drooling over him; and she was thankful that he did not even take notice of her. A sad though, but nevertheless, okay. She couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous as he was actually existed! Was that even possible? Or maybe she was still in dreamland?

She pinched her own arm and winced at the piercing pain. No, she was definitely living and conscious in the real world. And he did, as evident and visible before her sight, exist.

Subtly, she followed him with her brown eyes and saw him sit at the farthest part of the room. She had a sudden need to stand up and transfer seat to anywhere near him; but that would look too obvious. After all, she knew very well that she wasn't the only person who was fanciful over him. For sure, many other girls wanted him. Or maybe he already had a girlfriend? She would be surprised if he didn't have one, though it would be a favorable thought.

"Good morning class." A voice snapped Rinoa out of her thoughts and she looked at the front to see a female person she assumed to be their instructor for the morning walked over the table at the center of the room's platform. She was a fairly tall woman with a curvy figure that many men would desire, a long, black hair, tied up and decorated with colorful sticks, and a face, though beautiful, was just as scary as Shiva's icy rage.

The teacher looked at a piece of paper in her hand and looked back to her class. "We seem to have a newcomer today." She said, in a gentle voice that did not suit her appearance very well. "Heartilly? Rinoa Heartilly?" She called.

"Here, Ma'am." Rinoa replied and stood up, suddenly unconscious of the brunette guy she was staring at just a while ago.

Their mentor smiled at her, a welcoming one. "I'm Instructor Lulu, and this is my Zoology class." She raised her hand, as she presented her students to the newcomer. "It will be nice if you introduce yourself to us."

Rinoa nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Instructor Lulu left her table and stood at one corner as she gave the floor to Rinoa.

The raven haired girl suddenly felt her blood rising up her face as she looked around her classmates, nervous for herself. She caught the sight of the brunette, who wasn't even looking at her. Thought his head was facing her, his eyes were darted away at the side walls of the classroom, his expression seemed bored and uninterested. This had made Rinoa even more fidgety on her place.

"Uhm, hi..." Rinoa waved her hand slightly as she greeted her classmates. She heard some people responded with "Hellos".

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, I came from Deling City. I'm seventeen years old, and..." those were all she could tell about herself. She recalled if there was anything she missed, but the pressure she had in front made her want to get the whole thing over with. "I'm looking forward to working with all of you." She concluded.

Then, someone raised a hand. Rinoa looked at its direction and saw a guy with blonde hair and a noticeable tattoo on his face. He seemed eager with his statement or question.

"Yes, Zell?" Lulu recognized him.

"Are you related to that singer, Julia Heartilly?" The male student asked.

Rinoa nodded timidly. "Yeah. She's my mom."

It triggered alot of murmurs and whispers at her answer, and Rinoa couldn't help but check if that "hot" guy even bothered with her reply. But he still wasn't looking at her, nor at the white wall. Rather this time, his eyes seemed focused at the opened book on his desk.

Rinoa suddenly felt a pang of irritation at him, which was also caused by the embarassment for dreamily staring at him before, and even expected him to care about her. But then, if the blonde guy bothered to ask her that question, then why wasn't he as curious?

_Who does he think he is?_

"That's nice." Lulu commented after a short moment. "I heard she will be having concerts soon. Tell her I said congratulations and goodluck."

Rinoa smiled in response. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

Zoology went well, and so did her following subjects like Geology that she took under Mr. Highwind and World Literature under the eccentric Mr. Rhapsodos. After those sessions, they were all given the liberty to spend the next one hour for lunchbreak.

Quistis had reminded Rinoa that morning to join her table during the break, along with her group of friends and theother roommate Selphie, whom she still had to meet. Before buying her meal, Rinoa scanned the cafeteria and searched for any sign of her blond friend, whom wasn't as hard to find.

She approached their table and realized that Quistis wasn't alone anymore. She was accompanied by more guys, and she even recognized one of them as the classmate who asked her about her mother. If she remembered well, her instructor from the first subject, called him "Zell".

"Rinoa!" Quistis waved at the newcomer, beckoning her to come over. "Over here!"

Rinoa smiled and walked towards their table shyly and warily. She always did well with groups, but it often took her time to get really involved with each member.

"Hello." She timidly waved at Quistis' friends.

"This is Zell," The blond placed her hands on a male blonde's shoulders, the same one Rinoa first recognized at the cafeteria besides Quistis.

"Yeah, I'm your classmate." He said. "Hope you still remember me!"

Rinoa giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Well, good." Quistis said. "Zell here is extremely nice and approachable. And if he ever gave you any problem, just tell me and he's dead."

"Whoah, I'm not as meanie as that guy, ya know?" Zell shot back, thought it made Rinoa wonder whom he called "Meanie". "But, really Rinoa, you can come to me at any time!"

"Thanks!" Rinoa bounced forward, at an attempted sweet bow at the kind guy.

"And this is Irvine," Quistis winked at Rinoa as she pointed at a tall guy with auburn brown, wavy hair, tied in a ponytail. Rinoa understood Quistis' gesture as she remembered how the blonde mentioned about him as Selphie's date the day before. "and his girlfriend Selphie, our other roommate." She then pointed at a brown-haired girl with shoulder length hair, which ends were flicked at all directions.

"Oh!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Hi Selphie! I've been meaning to meet you!"

"Tee hee!" Selphie giggled as she stood up and embraced Rinoa. "I was so excited to meet you too!"

Rinoa hugged back at the sweet girl.

"Sorry I didn't get to show up yesterday." Selphie said, in an sweetly, apologizing tone.

Rinoa winked at her. "I know." She nodded. "And it's okay."

"Let's go buy our food now." Quistis reminded, as she approached her roommates.

"Okay." Rinoa and Selphie said in chorus, as they nodded.

"You can leave your things here with the guys. They'll watch them over for you." Quistis said as she nodded on the blue tote bag the raven haired girl was carrying.

Rinoa looked at the two males, who were sitting around their lunch table. They both saluted at the ladies, assuring them that they will guard their stuffs with their lives.

"You can trust us, pretty lady." The brunette male winked suavily.

* * *

"Heard you have a new classmate!"

Squall's cheerful blonde friend said excitedly as he tossed the brunette his hamburger. They were hanging out at a bench near their school gym with another blonde (thought his hair was lighter in color) during their usual lunchbreak.

"So?" Squall replied.

"Heard she's pretty." His friend replied, his eye brows moving up and down playfully with a grin.

The brunette sighed. He would've replied "So?" but he didn't bother anymore.

"Tidus," The other blonde cut in. "if you're so interested about her, why don't you leave your section and transfer to Squall's class?"

"You know they won't allow that, _Cloud_." Tidus replied, his eyes narrowed, as if telling his blonde friend that he wasn't that stupid to not know that.

"Beg?" Cloud suggested.

"Hey!" Tidus rebutted, though he knew the always-sarcastic blonde was only kidding. The two of his friends knew that Tidus was close to dating a quiet girl from his class, whom he somehow always found himself protecting from people who wanted to take advantage of her kindness, and maybe he was trying to help Squall get a girl too.

The brunette knew that his friend Tidus was only trying to help him get out of his confined shell, have a life, and become just like him; an active blitzball team captain of their school who had a large circle of friends (though both Squall and Cloud didn't understand why Tidus stay with them, when they were always silent and brooding), outgoing, always attending parties... just about the complete opposite of Squall.

And now, he was trying to get him go out with a girl. Squall only had the ever mysterious and mopey Cloud at his side, but he thought that even the blonde was helping Tidus with his cause. Cloud was not as anti-social as he was, the blonde was far more open to people, even if he was often pessimistic about life. Squall wouldn't be surprised if Cloud suddenly became as famous as Tidus was, though he considered placing his mopey friend somewhere in between taciturn and jolly.

Though they were close to him(Squall's definition of "close" being merely friends he hung out often during lunchbreaks), Squall couldn't tell them exactly how he felt, not just yet. Though amazingly, they often understood him quite well, even if he didn't say anything at all. But this time, and thankfully their we-can-read-your-mind ability was currently inactive, he couldn't help but admit to himself that the new girl in his class somehow annoyed him. He couldn't understand why, but her face, her aura, everything about her, somehow annoys him.

Just like every other person in his class.


	2. That Annoying Brunette

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy or any part of the series.

**Author's Note**: It took me quite a long while to get this chapter done, since I had been so so so so so busy with school... So, in this chappie, expect how the hatred started, and Rinoa's principles in life.

Oh, and many thanks to those who reviewed: MonMonCandie, Tiny Cherie and Niqsta!!! ^^

And for all of those who read, I thank you as well!

*

*

It was her second day at school, and her first subject was Zoology with Ms. Lulu, as usual. This time, she sat on a vacant chair beside Zell before anyone could occupy it for that morning. She thanked Hyne that seat arrangements were not as important in that school as it usually was with the other ones.

Zell, who missed breakfast that day, was stuffing his fourth hotdog sandwich in his mouth. He quickly bought less than a dozen of those before he entered the classroom. _Damn, how many could his intestine hold?_ Rinoa thought.

"Wan shum?" Zell asked as he reached one hotdog to Rinoa after realizing that he was being rude for not asking her.

She held out a hand and waved it to tell him that she wasn't interested on having one. "Thank you though." She said politely.

He made an expression that she couldn't tell if he was being happy for having more hotdogs for himself since she refused, or if he didn't care. She only knew that he wasn't really sincere with his offer.

They waited for another set of minutes before the room completely filled up. That hot brunette guy from yesterday who was apparently named Squall arrived as well, though so quietly that Rinoa didn't even notice him come in.

Finally, the instructor arrived and gave them their lesson about "aeons", or in layman's term, "guardian forces". She started projecting pictures the traditional way through huge, illustration boards of these creatures. Rinoa was expecting to learn more of the monsters that they should be careful about, but their instructor wanted to teach them something light and positive before they go to the more gory side of beastiary.

"I thought this was supposed to be Zoology." Rinoa whispered as quietly as she could at Zell.

"It _is_ Zoology. Beasts are still counted as animals." Zell replied, in a voice as low as hers.

"Well, I was expecting something more normal. You know, like lions, dogs, dinosaurs..."

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Heartilly?" The dark haired teacher asked questioningly. It was then Rioa realized that her voice sounded a bit louder that it became audible even to the person in front.

The newcomer blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean for that to happen. "Uhm, no Ma'am. Sorry." She said and looked back down on her notebook. She thought, though, that she got a glimpse of Squall rolling his eyes at her absurdity.

Despite Instructor Lulu's cold remark, she still was much nicer for letting Zell each his breakfast at class compared to Mr. Rhapsodos who was considered as the terror of Literature's history.

"If you have no appreciation about 'Loveless', then I suggest you better step out of my classroom!" He yelled at his class, particularly at no one. Rinoa could feel herself sinking on her chair. It was not like she didn't like "Loveless". Hell, she never even heard of it. But with the way he spoke, it was as if he was pertaining to her. At least, on a lighter note, his words were not as foul as that of the Mr. Highwind's Geology class she took before World Literature. The terror of Literature somehow knew how to articulate himself better. Though the Geology instructor may not be as sophisticated as Mr. Rhapsodos, he was, at least, more fun in spite of the boring subject he was teaching.

But he had to stop saying those curses.

"I ain't give no shit why Centra is not at the middle part of the globe." He scoffly answered a student's question why the place called "Centra" was at the southern part of the map, which made it even more confusing. "And if you get yourself lost in the middle of the ocean, searching for Centra, then I don't give a damn if you die out of nowhere for the friggin' seagulls to feast on, while you insist that Centra was there. What matters to me is I taught you good and taught you well where the hell Hyne decided to toss Centra."

The guy who asked it, if Rinoa remembered well was named "Baralai", shamely looked down on his notebook, regretting having to question the given fact.

"He's just like that." Quistis assured the new student after she told her about the instructor with a bad mouth during their lunchtime. "But he's a really a nice person. One time, this guy Seifer from my class failed his Geology-"

"Wait," Rinoa cut in. "You already had him?"

"Yeah, last year." Quistis nodded.

"So... you're an upper class girl?"

The blond nodded again. "Yup. So all the teachers you have right now most probably became my instructors as well."

Rinoa's mouth shaped in an 'O' in understanding.

"So, as I was saying, this Seifer failed Geology. But he couldn't afford to fail because his parents had planned his college in some other country. So he has to finish this school year without any problems. And believe it or not, Mr. Highwind gave him another chance; a removals to be exact, to make it up to his grades. So, he passed the subject." Quistis narrated.

"Wow." Rinoa was pretty impressed how his image in her imaginary album changed from a "walking dictionary of all things vulgar" to a "saint".

Her next subject that afternoon after lunch was something she did not exactly dread; Seminar on Community Service. But it was taught by a very unlikely person. Actually, the last person she ever thought that would even agree to teach such subject. An emo-dark-mysterious man they called Mr. Valentine. He always seemed to wear a long, red coat-like cape around himself that concealed most part of his dark clothes, also contrasting his eerily pale skin and long, black hair. His eyes were bloody red, and his voice was so low, he could fit as a necromancer just fine. Sometimes, Rinoa wondered if Ms. Lulu and Mr. Valentine were somehow related.

He glided into the room in a quite fast, but graceful pace, and placed his folders on the center table, leaving just one in his hand. Without a word, he started the class by handing a thin stack of papers to the first person in front, who gladly accepted it. Rinoa noticed that it was a girl, and she blushed with her semi-contact with their silent instructor. Mr. Valentine didn't seem to notice the slight swoon as he approached the table and took another piece of paper and read it. For some reason, despite his intimidating disposition, he did not bring a much heavy air. Most people in his class were at ease, more so than they were in their World Literature class with a more talkative and expressive teacher. Maybe because Mr. Valentine was not saying anything no matter what? Rinoa did not know. But she already met him yesterday, and he didn't seem to be one of those lecturers she needed to worry about.

After some short moment, the teacher finally faced the class.

"The papers you have now hold the list of our community service plans for this semester." He began walking across the front of the room as he explained. "We will be helping children from the slums of Midgar, poor fishermen from the province of Luca, prisoners in a far desert, children from Edea's orphanage..."

"Sir!" A blond guy from the far back suddenly raised his hand. Rinoa recognized him with his black eyepatch he always wore and his explosive spiky hair that never moved. If she remembered correctly, his name started with a letter "G". Was it "Gills", or "Gappul", or "Giovanni"... Rinoa couldn't remember anymore.

Without waiting for Mr. Valentine's response, the guy carried on. "Why can't we just kill those who caused it? You know, those corrupt officials who kept stealin' all the money from the people."

_Killing?_ Rinoa's brows rose.

"I wish that could happen." The instructor said in a monotone voice, as some students allowed themselves to laugh at his reply.

_Now wait a minute, that doesn't sound fair! _Rinoa thought.

"Honestly, Sir, why can't this school just train us to be soldiers or mercenaries to kill those bad guys out there? I mean, community service is just a waste of time, when the problems will just keep coming ba-"

"I doesn't have to be that way!"

Silence filled the room, as everyone stared at Rinoa confusingly, who suddenly stood up from her chair and bravely spoke of her negating opinion. Zell, who was sitting right beside her, was nervously tugging Rinoa's shirt, telling her to stop and sit down. But she was too stiff and strong-headed to voice out her opinion. The instructor did not restrain her, rather watched her blankly, waiting for an explanation for such view.

Rinoa glanced around her slightly, finally realizing that she was embarrassing herself in front of many people she barely knew. _Great, now my first impression would be ruined_, she thought. But since she was already in the unfortunate situation, she might as well continue.

"It... doesn't have to be that way." She said, in a voice as loud and with as much conviction as she could muster. She turned to the blond guy to show that she was referring to him and his "alternative idea" for community service.

"There shouldn't be any fighting. There shouldn't be any bloodshed. Think about it, these politicians are human beings too. They have families like us. They have lives to live like we do. Maybe they don't have the heart to change their selfish ways, but aside from the power they have, they are no different from us." She said sincerely.

"Then how would you change things if you don't terminate the base of the problem?" another voice interrupted.

Rinoa turned to the source of the voice, only to find a pair of familiar icy blue eyes that belonged to a particular brunette who was sitting at the back part of the classroom. She froze on her spot, as if she was caught and cornered by an assassin paid to skin her to death.

He arched his eyebrow to her questioningly, as he anticipated for her answer.

"W-well, we could negotiate with the-"

"By giving them cookies and ice cream to make them agree?" Squall retorted sarcastically.

"No." Rinoa squinted, annoyed by his rather, rude answer. "We could use the media, to make the people talk to them. To let ourselves talk to them."

Squall made a sound against his throat, with so much coldness that it froze the whole class, except for the ever so relaxed Mr. Valentine who was watching the debate amusingly, and for Rinoa, who's fiery glare was determined to fight the ice in her opponent's being.

"Do you know," He began nonchalantly. "that the capitalists control the media?"

"Of course I do." _Jackass._ "They own the whole media industry."

"Do you know, that the capitalists were being controlled by the government?"

Rinoa's eyes narrowed, he heart beating fast for the defeat that she could feel coming from the end of their conversation. But she couldn't give up. "What do you mean?"

"The people from the upper scale of the society, capitalists and the government officials alike, control the media to maintain what they called the 'balance' in our society. This balance, meaning that the rich people remain powerful, while the poor remain dominated." Squall said, without taking his eyes off the standing girl. "The government officials, having more power and control over the country, manipulate the capitalists. And under their command, they could use the media to deceive us of what is right and what is wrong. While we people, afraid of the change that may cause a great deal of adjustment in our lives, tend to agree with them and thus, we became passive with everything else around us, without questioning which one is real, and which one is not." He then leaned forward to his desk, his eyes, locked intently with Rinoa's brown ones. "I believe that the best way to solve this problem is to end the reign of these rich people by erasing their existence in the face of this planet, along with their power. Wouldn't you agree, Rinoa Heartilly?"

Mr. Valentine turned his head to Rinoa, waiting for her rebuttal, as the others did the same silently. Squall's words were so unbeatable that nobody dared to speak a word, as they were afraid to end up like the poor girl he just talked-off. Even Zell wasn't able to defend his friend; he couldn't even glance up to take a look at her. Rinoa, who was still glaring at Squall, could feel her face heating up, for both embarrassment and anger. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let herself do anything shameful anymore. She took a deep breath, looked away from Squall's gaze and silently sat down on her chair.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!"

Rinoa blurted out as she restlessly paced back and forth inside her room that she shared with Selphie and Quistis. The brunette was hugging her pillow, giving Rinoa a sympathetic look after the raven haired explained to them about what happened during her Community Service class, while Quistis was leaning against a wall, he arms crossed as she listened to the rantings of Rinoa since she barged into the room angrily.

"He's SUCH a smartass!" Rinoa yelled as she stomped her feet once again against the floor.

"Aww, Rinny... Don't let yourself feel so down just for the likes of him." Selphie said comfortingly.

"He EMBARRASSED ME in front of EVERYONE!" Rinoa stopped, her eyes widened as she pointed her finger to herself, stressing her point. "I didn't see anything wrong with what I said. Okay, it may sound a bit naïve, but there was no need to throw a nuclear bomb at a small town and talk her off saying she was being an idiot!"

"Squall's like that. It was a bit expected from him." Quistis said calmly. "He was known to talk other people off if their opinions greatly opposes his."

"Opinions exist to be respected. If he's acting so smart, then maybe he should've done it in its whole package." The raven haired replied as she inhaled deeply. "If he is aware about that side of the opinion, then he should've just up and listen. And if he couldn't stand it, he could've said it in a nicer way. Not as if I was being interrogated by some torturer." Rinoa slumped down on her own bed. "Bastard. Now everyone thinks the newcomer is stupid." Her eyes were locked on the floor, as if she was searching some answers from it. "Argh!" She groaned and finally laid her back down against the cushion.

"Then prove them wrong." Quistis said as she approached Rinoa's bed. "The world does not end today with you. You still have alot of chances ahead. You can prove them wrong by showing them that you're not just another pretty face without anything inside her brain." She sat beside Rinoa. "You're a smart girl. Maybe that class wasn't just your moment, but you can prove them wrong."

"And shove you fist down their throats!" Selphie cheered.

"And your foot down Squall's." The blond smirked and turned to Selphie.

Rinoa sighed as her eyes darted to her two roommates. They helped in lifting her mood up, but it still wasn't enough to make her forget about what happened in the class. Her blood was calming down, but still boiling slightly at the thought of the brunette. She sat up and stood from the edge of her bed.

"I'm going to need some relaxing to do." She said and headed towards the door. She turned to her friends before turning the knob. "Thanks guys." She smiled. Quistis nodded and Selphie did a fake salute. Rinoa then stepped out of their room.

* * *

The size of the room behind the music hall was appropriate for a class of twenty, at most. Rinoa glanced around the room and found the piano that was standing alone at one corner of the room. Since the first time she saw this during her tour with Quistis, she instantly fell in love with it, as it was the closest thing to her home. Back at Deling, her house always had a piano at their living room that her mother always played whenever she composed a new song. Julia would then do her daughter a favor by teaching it to her as well. Being beside the piano was like being beside her mom, and she missed her so much. Especially during times like this.

Always, when she had problems with school, she would run to her mother to seek advice and comfort, which she never failed to provide. He mother had been her best friend, her "soul mate" as she would call it. She was her idol, and the same mother she adored had always loved her so unconditionally.

She reached for her pocket and took out her phone. She then dialed Julia Heartilly's number.

"Rinoa!" The older woman answered from the other line fter a few rings. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mom." Rinoa said, as she fought a choke against her throat.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Nothing beats a mother's intuition.

"Nothing mom, it's just that..." Rinoa shook her head. She shouldn't be crying about some shallow problem about some guy who was being rude to her, and how she felt so helpless and stupid in frot of everyone in their class, including the intimidating Mr. Valentine, who seemed to have sided with Squall.

"...I miss you." Rinoa finished. She didn't want her mother to worry about her. Besides, aside from the Squall guy, she was doing fine. At least she didn't end up being alone and friendless. She still had Quistis and Selphie as her good friends.

"Aww, sweetie..." She could swear she heard a sob from her mother. Then, the urge to fight her own sob became even more difficult. "I miss you too honey, so much..."

This time, Rinoa cried, along with her mother.

After some a teary two-hour conversation with the singer, Rinoa realized that she was sitting on the stool in front of the piano. She stared at the instrument for a while and registered the thick dust that covered the most part of it. _This piano was not used for a very long time_, she thought.

She lifted the lid that revealed the black and white keys, and started pressing a key that had a high pitch. Rinoa remembered how one of her mother's less popular songs, though still one of her favorites, started with this tune. Then, almost instinctively, she placed her hands over the keys and before she knew it, she was already playing the song while singing it, as excellently as she could, as if it was her last performance. Singing had been her passion, as it was to her mom. It helped her relax, to forget all the problems she had or that day. Whenever she sang, it was as if what mattered was her voice, her song, and the beautiful music. She could still remember what her mother taught her; to sing with her whole heart and soul. And for the most part, she was good at it. Only that, she always brought it over the bounds and applied that principle of using her heart with almost everything in her life...

Such as defending the politicians by saying they didn't deserve to be killed.


	3. Rinoa vs Squall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy or any part of the series.

**Author's Note**: Here you go! Third chapter of the story! Again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story: _Cerulean Crystal, GoodGirlGoneTobi, FFAddicted, Bonzai's Crazy Eyes, Niqsta, Tiny Cherie, _and _MonMonCandie_. I love you guys, you truly are inspiring. Your reviews mean alot to me. But most of all, thank you for reading and appreciating this story. :3

* * *

Rinoa winced at the end of yet another good dream before she finally opened her eyes to welcome the morning sunrise. She turned herself so she was lying her back on her soft, fluffy bed. She commanded her reluctanct body to get up, but in vain. She was not ready to leave dreamland, not just yet, for her consciousness was still at the border of reality and the little hangover she was having with the thought of her dreamy knight who was standing by her at the grassy fiel-

Wait...

Her brows furrowed. That knight reminded her of someone who wasn't as pleasant...

Who reminded her of school.

Suddenly, her body shot up and her eye immediately caught the sight of her clock. It was already 7:30 in the morning, and she only had thirty minutes to prepare for school!

The raven-haired stood up, and ran to their bathroom. She took a quick shower, put on her uniform in such a fast pace it was as if her life depended on it. Actually, it did, and she knew she would be so dead if she arrives any second later. With only barely ten minutes to make it to her classroom, she headed to the door and grabbed the knob. She was about to step outside when suddenly, she heard muffled sobs from her side.

She turned to its direction, and her eyes widened at the shaking thin figure under the yellow sheets of Selphie's bed. She approached it slowly, afraid that her friend's fragility might give in at any slight motion. But she had to make her presence known, at least for her plan to comfort the poor thing.

"Selphie?" She called. And she was right about the fragility part. Selphie gave out louder sobs in response to Rinoa's calling.

She was going to ask "Are you alright?" but she found the question a bit too dumb. Of course it was too obvious that the brunette was not alright. So she took a step further. "What's wrong?"

But Rinoa only heard more sobs.

Finally, the newcomer decided to sit on the edge of Selphie's bed, though gently. Then, she delicately stroked her fingers on her friend to give her at least some comfort from whatever problem she was having.

Rinoa looked around, in search of a small help from their other roommate. But Quistis was nowhere in sight. She then decided to start off with a lighter, but off-topic question, just to get Selphie talking.

"Where's Quistis?" She asked.

Selphie sniffled. "I... don't know..." She managed to say. "She was gone... before I woke up..."

Rinoa nodded, and continued stroking her friend. "I see." She whispered. "So, Selphie..." She took a deep breath. "Do you want to... talk about it?"

There was a pause, with the whole moment and her sobs. Finally, she pushed her sheets off the upper half of her body and stood up. Her hair was entangled, as messy as it could ever be, and her eyes were red and swollen. Obviously, she had been crying for quite a long time now, and Rinoa assumed the waterworks started since last night. But she barely remembered anything about it.

Selphie rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. She looked at Rinoa with those puffy pair of greens she had. "Irvine cheated on me."

Rinoa's eyes widened. "He WHAT?!"

"Well... sort of..." Selphie replied between sobs. "I called him last night... was asking him... if he wanted to hang out with me... he said he was too tired... and tried to convince me... to call it a night... then..." Selphie's eyes began to narrow and her brows creased with pain. "I heard a girl's voice... in the background!"

Then, she bursted back to her tears.

Rinoa looked at the brunette sympathetically, with a hint of anger towards the situation, especially towards Irvine. How could he do that to Selphie? Well, it was not as if she didn't expect something like that. Irvine did seem to be the type that woos any girl. And with his smooth gestures and sweet words, it was no wonder someone would not hesitate to go out with him. He was a chick magnet, and Rinoa admitted that his nice face, tall height, and well trimmed body helped.

She stroked Selphie's hair comfortingly, who was now wailing at the memory of the incident that happened the night before. Rinoa knew that she had not spent as much time as she should to get closer to Selphie or Irvine. Actually, it was the case with everyone else in the school since she was still a new student. But watching Selphie so devastated and heartbroken, Rinoa couldn't help but swear to herself and her friend that Irvine will definitely meet his untimely doom the next time she sees him...

* * *

But not before someone murders her first.

Rinoa was sitting at the farthest back part of the room, attempting to hide from the deadly glare Instructor Lulu was giving her for being fifteen minutes late. Thankfully nobody else noticed her, not even the arrogant Squall who was sitting at the other side from where she was. She was nearly sinking on her seat, enduring the remaining forty five torturing minutes of the session. Though she was catching up, the lesson about the "fayth" which was supposed to be easy but uncomfortably challenging to understand.

After the period, Zell asked her why she came in late and where she had been. She replied with a lame reason that she woke up late (which was partly true), though she was tempted to tell him about how Selphie's crying stopped her from coming to class on time. Rinoa wanted to vent especially to Zell to get some comforting responses, and maybe he would pour out some information about Irvine or the incident last night. Maybe somehow he knew something, then again, there was also a fifty percent chance that he didn't, and Rinoa was nice enough to stop herself from saying anything that might ruin Irvine's image to Zell. She decided to confront Selphie's boyfriend alone, without taking anyone else on her side, not even Quistis. Well, maybe she could help them, but knowing how Quistis could be so scary, Rinoa could only imagine how Irvine would be wailing next. It might be tempting to think that he deserved it, but who was she to judge?

During their lunchbreak, Selphie and Irvine were missing at their table. Leaving Quistis and Zell alone for a short while, Rinoa peeked into her room to see Selphie still crouching on her bed, sleeping securely under her blanket. The raven haired placed the sandwich she brought for her roommate by the side table, and left a note saying that she should eat somehow.

Theater class was the next one on Rinoa's schedule, and it was one of her favorite subjects, especially with the very likeable teacher, Mr. Fair. He was a tall, fair skinned man with dark, spiky hair and a big noticeable scar at the side of his face. Though he looked a bit tough with his muscular built and piercing blue eyes, the smile he always wore told otherwise. He was also one of the nicest instructors around and Rinoa wished there were more of him around.

"Hey guys!" He waved at his class, and received favorable responses or greetings from everyone as each watched him approach his table and sat."Okay, to start of with today's sessions, I would like to take the honor of warning you that we are supposed to discuss about the Tantalus, the most famous theater group in history." He stood up and wrote the group's name on the whiteboard. "But, I've been thinking, that... I've had enough of these boring theories and histories of theater," There were roars and cheers of approvement from the majority of the class. "and I am one to admit that, these are... pointless!" Mr. Fair bend down and spread his arms to emphasize his point. "I mean, c'mon, what good will that bring you?" He crossed his arms, as if challenging the class with that question. "So, I've decided to teach you first the basics of good communication through using your body language..."He wrote the words "**body**" and "**language**" on the board before turning around to face his class. "with a game."

Everyone cheered even louder at the sound of the word "game". Even Rinoa suddenly saw Hyne smiling down on her for giving such a blessing like Mr. Fair.

"Okay... okay..." The instructor laughed, as he tried to calm his students down. "I need you guys to group yourselves into two." Without any other word or instruction from him, the whole class split into half.

"What we're gonna do is..." He smirked. "we're going to play charades." After the anticipated murmurs and whisperes died down, Mr. Fair continued. "I have here five titles of plays. Each group chooses a representative who will act out the title of the play, then the group guesses." He held out five small pieces of paper. "I think you all know now the rest of the rules."

"We pick Squall!" the blond guy with a black eyepatch from yesterday said, while the rest of the group agreed. Squall shook his head with much obvious disapproval.

"Okay Squall," The instructor held out his arm to the brunette, beckoning him to come over. "you're the representative."

"No." Squall replied, but it only took a glare from the teacher to make him obey. He threw look with thousands of daggers to the blond member before stepping forward. Rinoa looked at him and raised and eyebrow. The game was too easy, and she thought he was being such a big baby for refusing to act. She bet even she could do better.

Or maybe she can...

"Okay, second grou-"

"I'm the representative!" Rinoa raised her hand before their instructor could even complete his sentence. All her group members looked at her confusingly, except for Zell who seemed to be the only one cheering for her.

"Woohoo! Way to go, girl!"

"Wow, the new student sure is brave." Mr. Fair nodded in approval, smiling. "I'll give you credit for that."

Rinoa smiled meekly at him as she stepped forward and faced her group. Quickly, she was regretting her reckless decision for volunteering, but she swallowed up every trace of shyness in her and stood proud on her ground. She smiled encouragingly at her classmates, while Squall crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his group.

"Representatives, come over here." The instructor said and the two approached him. "First play." He unfolded one piece of paper and showed them the first title. Rinoa's eyes widened, while Squall's face remained... well, expressionless as usual.

"Go."

Rinoa held out three fingers.

"Three words!" Her groupmates shouted in unison.

She smiled and held out one finger.

"First word!"

Squall pointed two fingers on his eyes.

"See?" One member guessed. "I see you?"

He shook his head.

"Eyes!"

Rinoa nodded vigorously. Then, she held out three fingers.

"Third word..."

She placed her hand on her chest.

"I?"

He shook his head.

"Me?"

She nodded again, smiling widely and exposing her teeth.

"Eyes on Me!"

Rinoa screamed with victory along with her groupmates as a girl guessed the title correctly. Squall looked at them annoyingly and frowned. They acted so childish for guessing such simple title...

One that he apparently wasn't able to act properly.

Rinoa looked at him, raised her eyebrows and grinned, as if emphasizing how good she was at it, something he couldn't do. She seemed to be challenging him, probably from yesterday when he talked her off. But he couldn't see anything wrong with what he did, he even educated her with reality. But if she wanted challenge, then he was not the one backing out.

_Alright Heartilly..._ He mentally thought as he looked provokingly at Rinoa. _It is _on.

"Second play..."

He held out three fingers.

"Three words!"

He put out one finger.

"First word."

She remained her finger held out.

"First word? First word!"

She shook her head.

"We said first word!"

She was beginning to become frustrated.

"One!"

Squall's eyes widened and nodded. Then, he held out two fingers.

"Second word..."

He extended his arms on both his sides and formed two circular figures with them.

"Planet... Sun..."

He rolled his eyes. He was not planning to do it, but if he wanted to win, then...

He began flipping his arms.

"Wings!"

They were getting there...

She held out her third finger.

"Third word..."

She didn't know how to do it, since she already used that giveaway clue for the second word. She then placed a hand over her head and drew a circle on it. A halo.

"Oh! Moogle?"

Rinoa frowned and shook her head.

"Stars? Goblin... punch?"

Rinoa stomped her feet and shook her head, still drawing circle above her head.

Suddenly, shouts erupted from the other group.

"One-winged Angel! One-winged Angel!"

She turned to them, as they jumped in joy. She looked at them disbelievingly and turned to Squall, who was looking at her. His challenging grin was there on his face, his arms folded against his chest. She couldn't believe it, he was taking the game into heart.

She narrowed her eyes at him and grinned. _So this is how it's going to be..._

_Then so be it._

"Third play..."

Squall held out one finger.

"First word!"

Rinoa imitated her mother on how she sang during concerts.

"Song?"

He was stroking an imaginary violin with it's bow.

"Music?"

"Melody?

Rinoa smiled and nodded. She then proceeded with the third word and began craddling an invisible baby in her arms.

Squall didn't know what he was doing. He kept breathing deeply, emphasizing this gesture to his groupmates while waving his arms in circular motion in front of his chest.

"Uh... air?" One of them dumbly suggested.

He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Infant...?"

"Life?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Melodies of Life?"

Another point for the girl's group. Squall scowled at her as she grinned at him.

"Uh..." Mr Fair was already sensing the growing competition between his two students, who appeared in a flash beside him, waiting for his next title.

"Fourth play..." He revealed through the piece of paper.

The title had four words, and Rinoa started with the second one. She gave the clue by pointing her thumb to herself.

"Oh! Heart!" One of them shouted.

But Squall decided to start with the fourth word. He began curving his fingers in a claw-like manner and motioning them as if they were ripping something off.

"LION!" One shouted.

"MAYBE I'M A LION!"

And BINGO.

Squall smirked at Rinoa for his victory. She groaned at him and growled. Squall rolled his eyes and approached their instructor while she did the same.

"Whoah..." Mr. Fair smirked amusingly. "This is getting pretty intense."

"Uh, okay, let's go with the last one." The instructor took out the last piece of paper, the real judge of the chosen victor.

There were excited roars from the class as their representatives waited for their teacher to reveal the next title. They needed one point, just one point to declare who the winner is.

Mr. Fair unfolded the paper, and looked at his students amusingly.

Squall looked at the title blankly. It was... hard.

Rinoa too didn't have any idea how to act out the third play. It was a famous one, but she didn't know how to spell out the title.

"Okay guys." The instructor smirked. "Goodluck."

"Three words." Her groupmates said again. She then held out two fingers.

"Second word."

Squall's eyes darted up, thinking. The word was "it", but how was he supposed to spell that through the use of his body?

She held out for the third word. Obviously, it wasn't working for them, and the third word was the most sensible one. Rinoa began smiling and clapping her hands.

"Happiness?"

She shook her head, and repeated the act.

"... Cheery..."

"Gay?"

Squall groaned.

Rinoa grew an arc in the air, stared at the invisible object and sighed dreamily.

"Rainbow?"

She grunted. There was no way they will get it. Then, she had an idea.

Suddenly, she spun and extended her arm, her hands seemingly holding something invisible. Then, she whirled that same arm over her head then to her torso. She spun again slowly to the other direction, then extended both her arms.

Her groupmates were watching her in confusion. She wasn't acting anymore, she was dancing. Even Squall suddenly stopped and stared at her with an expression as if saying "what the hell are you doing?"

But Rinoa didn't take notice of him, nor the other members from the other group. She just continued dancing, hoping that one member would be able to guess the play successfully.

"Oh! Oh! I know this..." One of her groupmates said, and she was smiling hopefully.

"It's a famous dance..."

Rinoa nodded, while still dancing.

"From a famous play about a summoner..."

Rinoa's smile widened, nodding more violently.

"Is that..."

"Isn't it Wonderful?" Zell asked.

Rinoa yelled, victoriously yet again, and her group followed suit. They all hugged Zell for bringing them the champion title for the simple class activity. But it was more than just that to Rinoa. She then turned to Squall and stuck her tongue out. Squall frowned at it and turned his head away from her. How was he supposed to dance like that? It was unfair, he didn't even know how to dance. Then again, their game wasn't about what's fair and what's not, rather who does it better.

"Yo Squall," The eye-patched guy said as he patted the brunette's back. "sorry about that, should not have picked you."

Squall turned to him and glared for the tenth time. He shoved his hand off and walked away. "Whatever."

Rinoa couldn't believe it, they won; three points to two. They were triumphantly jumping especially after the stressful game. To her, it was as if she won this time. Yesterday was his day, but today, Hyne gave her a chance for payback.

_Great job Rinoa_, she told herself and to her groupmates. _Great job._

_

* * *

_

"You should've been there." Zell said enthusiastically at Quistis as he walked with her and Rinoa to their dormitories. He still had not gotten over the fact that he was able to guess the title of the last play; the one Rinoa danced.

"I mean, c'mon, I could imagine how hard it was for Rinoa to act that one out, and dancing for it, Hyne, that was weird, but still a genius move."

Quistis, giggled. "Oh Zell, I never knew you were fond of plays like that."

"Hey!" Zell stopped on his tracks. "It's nice that I know it, okay? At least I _do_."

"Well, it does feel a bit awkward that you know such a girly play." Rinoa teasingly said.

The male blond groaned. "If it wasn't for me, we would not have won anyway."

"Okay, okay..." Rinoa giggled. "I know, you did great back there. It's just funny knowing you have that kind of side in you."

Zell sighed. "Yeah, whatever. You still owe me for that. I know you wanted to win that game so badly."

Quistis turned to her roommate curiously and Rinoa froze. She forced a laugh. "Oh yeah? What made you think of that?"

He snickered. "Oh I know alright, with that look on your face when you were like, so determined to win that game."

The raven haired sighed. "Whatever you say Zell."

"Hey, can I go stop by the cafeteria and get some hotdo- IRVINE!"

Rinoa's brows furrowed, then they relaxed. "Oh, Irvine." She laughed.

_Wait. Irvine?_

"Irvine!" She followed Zell's gaze and indeed saw their friend with his signature cowboy hat.

"Hey guys!" He strided towards the group. Then, he noticed Rinoa's ferocious glare.

"Uh, Rinoa?" He laughed nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you know what's wrong alright." Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "You owe Selphie an explanation."

"W-what kind of... explanation?" His voice was getting a bit shaky, as he began to step backwards, away from the furious girl.

"What are you talking about, Rinoa?" Quistis inquired worriedly. Zell gave her a questioning look as well.

"Selphie didn't come to school because she was crying her eyes out the whole day today." Rinoa explained, never leaving her stare off Irvine. "And it's because of Irvine here, who apparently cheated on her."

"W-what?!" Irvine's eyes widened. "Cheated?! I never cheated on Selph-"

"Oh, don't play with me, Irvine." Rinoa waved her hand disapprovingly. "Selphie said you turned down her invitation to go out somewhere with you, and then heard a female voice in the background when she called you last night." She raised an eyebrow, which simple gesture drained all the blood from Irvine's face.

Quistis turned to the tall brunette. "Is this true, Irvine?"

"Well, I'll go get the hotdogs then!" Zell ran for his life out of the scene. Irvine took advantage of this opening.

"Me too!" He said and ran after Zell.

"Oh no you don't!" Rinoa began running after Irvine.

* * *

He walked out through the doors of the library after he returned a a Physics book. It was one of the subject he hated, but since it was required by the school, then it only gave him no other choice but to understand it further. He was walking down the hallway towards his dormitory when he saw a running, familiar tall figure. He squinted at it, and it didn't take him so long to realize who it was.

_Irvine..._

He felt his eye twitch.

"Squall!" The taller brunette called breathlessly. And as soon as he got near Squall, he hid himself behind him, only peeking for the attacker he was expecting to arrvie anytime soon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Help me!"

"With what?"

Suddenly, another figure appeared, a female one this time. A very familiar girl at that too. She seemed... well, fuming with anger.

"With HER!" Irvine pointed at her nervously.

"Irvine!" Rinoa growled, and her voice bounced through the walls of the hallway. He eyes, which were initially focused at Irvine, suddenly shifted to his protecter, the very much hated Squall Leonhart.

She narrowed her eyes. "You again?"

Squall looked around him before returning his gaze to her. "Looks like it. Unless you meant Irvine here."

Rinoa glared at him. "Well then, since I have no business with you, let me speak with Irvine."

He raised an eyebrow. Normally, he would hand Irvine without any hesitation. He never cared whatever troubles his friends (or anyone) had gotten themselves into, they were never his business. But considering it was Rinoa, he allowed himself to have second thoughts about it. He wanted to piss her off a bit longer, at least to make it up for losing at the charades.

"No." He smirked.

Irivne's eyes widened. "Whoah, really? Thank you man!"

Rinoa's raised her brows. "And why is that? Do you know that he apparently cheated on his girlfriend?"

"So?" Squall retorted.

"She's my friend." _You dumbass._

"How can you prove that he actually cheated on her?"

"She heard it herself when she called him last night." She was running out of patience. "She heard a girl's voice in the background."

"How can you be so sure it's another girl? What if it was the television, or a radio?" He replied calmly, though deep inside, he was already celebrating with his victory.

"Uh huh, let me hear that from Irvine then." Rinoa began tapping her foot impatiently.

Squall turned to his friend and glared at him, threatening him to say the right thing. Feeling the pressure from that, and Rinoa's demand to know the truth, Irvine couldn't handle it anymore.

"Well?" She rose her brow higher than it was before.

Squall was still giving him that "you-better-not-say-anything-stupid" look.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Irvine jumped out from Squall's back. His eyes then widened and looked at the other two. Then he screamed and ran away.

The two stared at the horrified Irvine, dumbfounded as they watched him disappear beyond the corridor. They had no idea what just happened.

"Hmm..." Rinoa hummed. "Guilty as charged, I guess." She grinned.

Squall sighed, and shot her another of his glares. "Really, you had NO idea what really happened." He still argued, to prove himself right.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "What do you mean? He ran away from us rather than explaining himself. Hell I didn't even hear anything from him except that he doesn't know! I mean, how could he not know anything? Is he crazy or something, incapable of explaining himself?"

"You were pressuring him to say something." Then, now that he thought about it, so did he. But he was only helping him get out of trouble.

"Yeah, right Squall." Rinoa rolled her eyes at him annoyingly. "I just know he's guilty of cheating. Selphie knew what she heard."

"What if she didn't?" Squall challenged. "What would you do if she was wrong?" He stepped dangerously closer to her, letting her lips feel the air passing out of his nose, attempting to use his unfailing charm to take her guard off.

But it seemed like it wasn't working, for the first time in his life.

She was still glaring at him, her hands on her hips. "If I can prove myself right, then that's none of your business, isn't it Squall?" She grinned.

Squall laughed. "It was never _our _business in the first place."

She frowned at him. She knew that replying was pointless, and their argument won't lead them anywhere. She groaned, turned around and began walking away. Squall watched her curiously and smiled to himself. Somehow, he felt as if he got her this time, though there was this little hesitation in him as if she did not do bad herself, since nobody really knew what happened between Irvine and Selphie. It was true when he said it wasn't their business, and it felt as if they were arguing for both parties; Selphie's and Irvine's. Still, despite the fight, nobody was right. He guessed it was a tie, a fair debate. But he couldn't get himself to admit it, that he somehow lost to her. He turned around himself and went on his way to his own dormitory. He'll get her next time, he knew that he will.

But she won't let herself lose to him again. The feeling of victory during the charades was something she didn't want to lose. It was as if she regained her dignity after a grave defeat in a battle. Whatever happens in the following days, she would make sure that she has the upper hand. She won't lose to him, not anymore.


	4. Like Cat and Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any part of the series.

**Author's Note**: I deeply and truly apologize for the delay of this chapter because many, many things came up. I'll post my reasons on my profile, but I really am sorry. I'm still trying my best to update as often as I used to. ^^"

Anyway, this is probably the longest chapter for this story so far... haha! Hope you enjoy this one! ^^

And thanks to my boss for her endless support! (you know who you are XD)

* * *

She never knew that heartbreaks could be so devastating.

Not that Rinoa already experienced it or anything, but as she watched Selphie bawled over her apparently cheating boyfriend, it was enough to scare her about falling in love that she didn't know could make a person eat a large bucket of ice cream in one sitting.

Rinoa sighed as she lined up in front of the cash register of a nearby convenience store to pay for Selphie's second bucket. As ridiculous as it may sound, Selphie had been indulging on endless scoops of the said sweet while she listened to Quistis' and Rinoa's advices. Their blonde roomate had been going on with the positive side, telling the brunette that there was a seventy-five percent possibility of Irvine's innocence, almost sounding like Squall, while Rinoa begged to differ, as she sided with Selphie's suspicions of her boyfriend's guilt. But she preferred to stay silent as to not ruin the intelligent comforts Quistis had been giving her, only butting in when Quistis got a bit too positive.

She didn't know why, but as she listened to Quistis' defenses of Irvine, Rinoa was slowly beginning to be skeptical if the guy did actually cheat on Selphie. No one really saw him with another girl, Selphie only heard the girl's voice without any confirmation whatsoever. Then again, that only meant hundreds of other possibilities, and Irvine could be both innocent and guilty at the same time, not until they find out what really happened that night anyway.

"That would be five gill." The cashier said.

Rinoa nodded and handed out her money. "Thank you."

She stepped out of the store, and it was only then she realized that it was getting dark. She looked at her watch; it was only six o'clock in the evening.

"Hmm..." She hummed under her breath and looked up to the sky. The stars were visible and the air was getting colder. The weather was becoming anything but normal, and it only happened during that time of the year.

She smiled to herself. "Christmas is near."

* * *

Rinoa finally reached Balamb Garden in less than twenty minutes from the store. The halls were not as deserted as it should be as a few students could be seen standing around, doing practically nothing important. She strode along the halls, going to the girls' dormitory, walking as fast she could before Selphie could eat a melted ice cream. She figured that she spent enough time walking from the store, and not much of it was left for Selphie's comfort food to remain frozen. She was passing by a panel of telephone booths when she heard a deep voice, something she recognized too well...

She huffed and ignored the sound of Squall's voice, never stopping herself from reaching her room.

"I know... Yeah? Well, I can't wait to see you again either..."

Her feet suddenly came to a halt from walking, as curiosity quickly engulfed her. There was something in his voice and words that intrigued her. He sounded gentler and nicer, and there was longing obvious in him. It was tempting to stay and listen a bit more, but-

_No._ She told herself. _Go back now, Rinoa, be a good girl and go back to your room..._

_

* * *

_

"... I can't wait to see you again either." Squall said, in his monotonous tone that covered his sincerity in those words. But the girl on the other line knew more than that.

"_Aww, Squall..._" She replied sweetly. "_I only have a month of work here before my leave. Keep yourself busy with school 'til then. How's school treating you?_"

Squall frowned, and pretended a smile. "I'm... having fun in this place."

But she never failed in her sisterly intuition. She giggled and sighed. "_Come now Squall, I know you're bluffing. It's all over your voice._"

Squall chuckled. "No, really, I'm really doing good in this place. Nothing to worry about."

"_Okay Squall, whatever you say..._" she tiredly answered.

He felt his lips tuck slightly to the side of his face. That was his line, and hearing it from her made him feel a bit lighter.

"_Well, I have to go now. Be good, you hear? Just one more month, and we'll see each other again. And just in time for Christmas too!_" He heard her say cheerfully.

He nodded. "Yeah. Spending Christmas with you sounds great."

"_Yup! At least that way, I can make it up to you... for leaving you alone there.._." She replied, with much yearning. Squall smiled again, fighting off his own loneliness for being alone in the place.

"Don't worry about it." Squall assured her sincerely.

"_Well, take care of yourself, alright lil' brother_?" There was a forced happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, you take care too." He mumbled back.

"_Love you_."

"Love you too." He muttered, conscious that someone might hear him. But his understanding sister only giggled at it.

* * *

Rinoa was pressing her back on a nearby wall as she stealthily listened to Squall's phone conversation. Thankfully, his cubicle was third fromwhere she was hiding, redering her almost invisible to him. She knew she should be back inside her room by now, but she simply couldn't resist the temptation to miss hearing Squall being so nice for at least once in his lifetime. She turned her head slightly to her side as a part of her plan to remain hidden, and also for her ears to get a clearer sound of Squall's phonecall.

"I'm... having fun in this place."

She rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, having fun annoying me._

Then, she heard him chuckle, and hearing it brought warmth into her heart. She never knew his laughter could sound so sweet.

"No, really, I'm really doing good in this place. Nothing to worry about." He said, though cheerlessly. Even though it was his usual tone, Rinoa could sense something. The person he was talking to wasn't just any person for him to say anything close to what he just said.

"Yeah. Spending Christmas with you sounds great."

That only made her suspicions more credible. He was talking to a special someone; his special someone.

"Don't worry about it." He said. It was the first time Rinoa heard Squall say something with much sincerity in his voice. It made her heart melt, with so much mellowness.

"Yeah, you take care too." _Did he just say... take care?_ Rinoa was beginning to suspect he was romantically involved with that particular someone, but she refused to believe so. Who could possibly fall in love with someone like hi-

"Love you too."

Rinoa gasped, and covered her mouth instantly as she did. She couldn't put "Squall" and "love" in the same sentence, and yet she heard him say that word. Moreover, he said it to someone else... Someone... else. Rinoa couldn't fathom the thought. _Is it Hyne's judgement day already?_

"Uhm..." she heard another male voice say. Its unfamiliarity made her turn to its direction, only to see a pair of curious light-blue eyes looking at her that belonged to a blonde with long spikes. She gasped, and he jumped back in surprise. Inquisitively, as Rinoa looked at him, her brain screamed to be scared of him. But his soft features made her heart calm down and gave her the urge to stare a him for a longer while. Just a bit longer...

_So pretty..._She thought dreamily.

His astonished look suddenly changed to a confused one at the sight of the girl's blank, staring face. "Can I help you?"

It was only then she snapped out of her thoughts. Rinoa shook her head and stood straight. "Uh..." She turned to her side and raised her hand, as if pointing at something. But she put it back down, suddenly remembering that she was still in hiding from the brunette. She didn't want to blow her sneakiness, never did it occur to her mind.

The blonde guy looked at her side before turning back to her.

"Nothing! Ahahaha... I'm fine. There's nothing you can help me with. What made you think I need help?" She stammered quickly.

"Uh..." He shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Your whole body was spread across the wall, and you seemed scared." He put his hand down to his side. "I just thought something was wrong."

_Aww..._ Rinoa's features softened. _He was being so caring..._

_

* * *

_

Squall hung the phone up before he heard a familiar voice, not far from where he was standing. He turned to its direction and narrowed his eyes. She sounded nervous, comparable to a child who was just caught sneaking to eat cookies for lunch. Then, he heard another voice, the one she was interacting with, and he knew only so well who it belonged to.

_What is Cloud doing here?_

He began to walk and approached the spot where those two people were apparently talking. And lo and behold, he was right about the voices, though the scene was not really exactly what he imagined it to be. Rinoa was leaning against a wall, facing a taller Cloud who seemed to be timidly talking to her, about a few inches away from her. Squall's brows met at the sight of them.

It was the blond one who first noticed the brunette. Quickly, he turned to him and nodded. "Hey Squall." He approached him. "Tidus was looking for you, he said he needed some help with Physics and I knew you'd be here at the booths talking to..." He stopped after noticing that Squall's frown did not change. "You okay?"

Squall raised a brow before realizing that his face did not relax even after seeing Cloud. He waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah."

Rinoa squinted. She never imagined them to be friends. Then again, the blonde one seemed alot nicer than Squall, and she bet he held alot more patience for the brunette. Slowly, she turned around, trying to escape the scene.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Squall asked sternly, his eyes shifted to Rinoa.

Cloud turned to her, who froze on her spot. Slowly she turned around, and the blond could clearly see the nervousness in her expression.

"Uh..." She mumbled dumbly.

Cloud sighed. He knew how Squall valued his privacy. Only his two closest friends knew why he often spent his time at phone booths. The moment he saw Rinoa listening to Squall while he was on the phone, Cloud knew it was not a good sign, especially if his friend found out that someone else was eavesdropping. "She got lost, and I found her." He replied for the girl. "I was about to guide her to the girls' dormitory." He walked to Rinoa, whose eyebrows were raised, bewildered with the fact that the blond just covered for her.

Cloud looked at her, as naturally as he ever did. "Let's go." He smiled at her and she nodded before taking one last look at Squall. She followed him to her dormitory, taking it as her only escape from the brunette.

After watching them disappear beyond the corridor, Squall closed his eyes and turned around. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her with Cloud. With that always-so-nice-with-the-girls Cloud. He tried to convince himself that she did not deserve any of the blond's nice treatments, she was too annoying for that. But what overhwelmed him was the feeling that he wanted to be the only guy she could interact with. He wanted to turn back around, take her from Cloud and lead her to the dormitory instead, but that would seem ridiculous. After all the way she looked at him, she was scared, too scared as if she was cornered by a deadly red dragon. He was positive that she would rather walk alone that having him by her side. Also, who would want to be with someone who talked her off, competed heatedly with charades (which he still couldn't believe he did), and debated with regarding Irvine's alleged cheating?

He was too much absorbed with his own thoughts that he forgot all about the possibilities that Rinoa might have heard everything his conversation with his sister over the phone. She was slowly beginning to suspect that Squall had a lovelife he seemed to be evidently too embarrassed about. Rinoa narrowed her eyes mischievously as she began to have thoughts of blackmail using what she heard from Squall. The dark side of her was letting out an evil laugh about that thought.

"Here we are." She heard the blond said as they stopped in front of the long halls of rooms for girls.

Rinoa faced him and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you so much, uhm..."

"Cloud." He replied. "Cloud Strife." He held out his hand. She took it and shook.

"Mine's Rinoa Heartilly." She smiled.

Cloud smiled back. "Glad to meet you." He pulled out his hand. "You seem to be new. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thanks." Rinoa bowed her head again.

"And about Squall..."

She raised her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Oh!" her eyes widened, suddenly remembering. "Thank you for saving me from Squall back there. I think I'd look like a total idiot if you left me to explain to him."

"That's okay." He nodded. "But please don't take his actions too badly." He was being calm, his voice was almost entreating. "He's just like that, especially when he talks to his sister on the phone. He just tends to be extremely secretive about it."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes still narrowed. _So that person he was talking to was his sister_, she confirmed to herself. _Not a lover or a girlfriend or anything_.

Her heart suddenly felt a bit of relief. And she hated herself for it.

"But he's a good guy." Cloud nodded convincingly. But failed.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, he told me off like I was a complete poopie in front of the class," Cloud fought a laugh from the word "poopie". "and tried to defeat me with the charades!" She crossed her arms. "I'm not sure about the 'good guy' part, but..." She turned her head away.

He was still looking at her, anticipating for her to proceed with her reply. But instead, she sighed and released her arms on her sides. He understandingly didn't press her any further.

She looked down shyly before looking back at him. "Well, thanks again for bringing me here... and for saving me."

"No problem."

They remained standing, facing each other for another while.

"Well, see you around." Rinoa waved again with a sincere smile before turning around and headed to her room.

"See ya." Cloud waited before Rinoa entered her room and waved at her for one last time before walking away.

* * *

"Selphie!!!" Rinoa growled while she helped Quistis pull the brunette's legs out of bed the following morning. Selphie was being stubborn again about going to her classes. She was gripping the posts of her bed, obviously making it harder for her two roommates in their attempt to get her off the bed. "GET UP!"

"NOW!" Quistis snarled dangerously between her teeth.

"No!"

"Don't be STUPID Selphie!" Rinoa yelled warningly.

"I've been stupid ever since I dated Irvine Kinneas!" Selphie retorted.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "You know what, fine." She finally released her grip on Selphie's leg. "Cry and mope to your heart's content, be that way."

Selphie slowly turned her head to Rinoa. "Wha-?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes, and smiled inwardly as she finally realized what Rinoa was doing.

"You can stay here and let Irvine do his thing. He can roam around scoring with girls all her want. While you stay here and do nothing about it." Rinoa crossed her arms. "So, go ahead. We're not stopping you anymore."

"Just don't go blaming us when something worse happens." Quistis turned around, about to head for the door. "If Irvine collected at least ten girls by the end of the day, that's because you're still here, refusing to face him and your problem with him..."

"Eating ice cream all day..."

"Waiting for your ass to get bigger."

The raven haired followed closely behind Quistis, whose hand was already on the knob of the door. She turned to Selphie, who was finally sitting up on her bed, staring at her two roomates. Quistis smiled and looked at Rinoa, who smirked back.

"Bye Selph-"

"WAIT!" Selphie rolled off her bed and ran to the bathroom. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

When lunch hour came, Quistis made sure that Selphie did not notice Irvine's absence in the cafeteria, though she was aware enough that the little heartbroken girl knew her boyfriend would not show up, especially not after Rinoa's confrontation with him. Selphie had to face Irvine sooner or later, though Quistis figured that lunch break wasn't exactly the best time for it. And she did not want to be the one to remind her friend of anything about her boyfriend. But Quistis still took her chances and lead the group to eat at the school's grassy lawn where Selphie's mind could be "rejuvinated". Though it was not something that pleased Zell, Rinoa was able to convince him to do it for Selphie's sake.

"Thanks Quistis." Selphie nodded at the blonde after taking a bite of her tuna sandwich. "You're a great friend."

Quistis laughed softly. "Don't thank just me, thank Rinoa and Zell too, for being here with you right now."

"Uh huh," Zell scoffed, though his eyes were not on the girls. "and for risking my record with the Disciplinary Committee."

Quistis frowned before quickly turning around to follow Zell's gaze. A few meters away from them, she saw three figures approaching. Rinoa noticed Quistis' annoyed expression and turned around as well to see three unfamiliar people; a girl with silver hair and a black eyepatch (which made Rinoa thought if eyepatch was "in" at that school), a bulky guy with tanned skin and short black hair, and another more noticeable male in a taller, more trimmed figure with short, spiky blond hair. Rinoa's brows raised while looking back and forth at Quistis and the figures.

"Why, my dear Quisty." The tall blonde greeted haughtily when he finally reached the group's side. "I thought you were bright enough to know not to step on the grass."

"We're not stepping right now, we're sitting and having lunch." Quistis replied axasperatedly. "Let's cut to the chase Seifer. What do you want?"

_Seifer?_ Rinoa's eyes narrowed. _Is that the guy Quistis told me about who failed Geology?_

"Ah, not much. Just warning you that it's our school's rule not to ruin our beautiful lawn." Seifer placed his hands inside his pockets and shrugged.

Quistis laughed sarcastically. "Oh, are you trying to make me laugh? You're stepping on the lawn now, as we speak. Literally."

Seifer smirked. "I take what I said back; you ARE bright. Who could ever thought otherw-"

"Let's go." Quistis abruptly stood, gesturing her friends to follow her. Not exactly confused, seeing that Quistis only wanted to escape Seifer's tauntings, they got on their feet.

"Just let it go Seifer, Quistis is not-"

"I'm not talking to you, Chicken-wuss." The taller blond snapped at Zell, whose hands balled into fists.

"I am not a Chicken-wu-"

"Stop it Zell." Quistis cut Zell, who wore a dangerous frown. "Let's just go."

Silently, as if careful not to trigger any more fights, Rinoa and her friends left the lawn and looked for another place where they could eat peacefully and undisturbed.

"Geez." Selphie sighed. "That guy is such a pain in the ass."

"Like always." Quistis couldn't agree more.

* * *

Community Service class came by swiftly, as Rinoa finally decided not to speak up in that class ever again after realizing how Instructor Valentine seemed to favor grim answers from the students; the more formidable they were, the better. She figured that she should simply keep nodding in agreement, even by force, whenever that eyepatched guy (whose name she finally knew was "Gippal") or any of the students suggested more of their "ways" to deal with social issues are the "most appropriate ways possible". Squall, she noticed, never recited again to refute his clamssmates' ideas. Ever. It made her blood boil even more furiously for him, thinking that he embarrassed her on purpose the other day.

The next period she had after it was the one she claimed to be her official favorite subject; Theater class with Mr. Fair. She sat by Zell, like she always did, as they watched their delightful instructor stride towards his desk. After greeting his students and asking how they were, he proceeded with the main deal.

"After doing a rather grueling but enjoyable charades yesterday," He smirked at the memory of the game between the two most competitive students he had seen in his entire lifetime. "I will now discuss the plays that we included. Most of you were familiar with it, seeing that you were able to guess all of the plays, but you may not be familiar with the underlying essence in each of them. For example, 'One-winged Angel' showed mostly about monopoly of power... politics..." Cooly, he walked across the the right side. "friendship and self-discovery. But what are the only things we know about the play? A cool, good-looking tall man with a sword as long as his silver hair." Mild laughters could be heard from his students at his comment. "In the case of 'Isn't it Wonderful', we only remembered a the pretty summoner with a fancy dress and awesome aeons." Jeers and cheers from the boys were what he had for responses. "But what do we really know about them?" He held out his finger to challenge his students with his question. "What are the real intentions of the playwrights when they came up with these stories? What kinds of art are relevant to our understanding of these stories?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at his class, waiting for someone to raise his or her hand and answer his questions.

But as usual with a class that expected nothing but fun and idle moments from their instructor, everyone remained silent, waiting for him to carry on.

Mr. Fair inwardly sighed and waved his hand to his students. "Anyone?" He tried again. Still, nothing. He nodded understandingly. "Okay, let's take it easy, one step at a time." He smiled as he paced the floor before looking back up to his students. "Let's try with the most popular one; 'Eyes on Me'. I'm assuming you all are familiar with that one. I think even my future grandkids know that one, heck they even made a game out of it." Rinoa smiled, knowing that it was the same game she was so fond of playing. She only heard that it was adapted from a play, but she never knew it was entitled "Eyes on Me". Her instructor continued. "But for the sake of filling you in with the bits of it, it's about a cold mercenary who fell in love with a girl who was possessed by a sorceress, the same one who tried to use time to create havoc in the world. In the end, even after the mercenary and his friends defeated the evil sorceress, his girlfriend still remained to be a sorceress and he swore to her that he will be her knight, even if she turns out to be the world's enemy." Rinoa sighed dreamily. It was her dream story, her happy ever after. She had always envied the sorceress, and it wasn't because she became all powerful and mighty in the end; it was all because of the knight she had who loved her so deeply. Suddenly, Rinoa felt like a hopeless romantic while wanting someone who never really existed.

_He wa__s just a dreamy fantasy_, she thought.

"What do you think is the essence of that play?" Mr. Fair snapped her out of her thoughts. She suddenly felt her heart beating fast with her compulsive urge to answer his question. She knew the story so well that she had many thoughts about it; too much that she was ready to burst because of them. But she was being a bit hesitant because she was in the same room with Squall Leonhart; the jerk who was so fond of pissing her off.

"Why do you guys think it became so popular? What made it become so appealing to many?"

Mr. Fair looked around, searching for anyone with the potential to answer his question. But he spotted only one person smart enough to reply correctly at least with a more interesting answer. He eyed at the silent brunette, sitting at the far back corner of the room, as usual.

"Squall," He called. "maybe you can say something about it?"

Squall turned from his lap to his teacher and cursed silently for calling him. Quickly, he tried to recall if he did anything wrong to that particular instructor for him to deserve such humiliation of answering a question about a pansy play. He had none. Reluctantly, he answered. "It's about opening for alot more possibilities for the mercenary's side. He stuck himself to logical ways of things that he forgot everything else that was possible. He only realized it in the end when he began to open up more with the people around him." He skipped the whole romantic part of the story, since he never really liked it. But his reply surprised Mr. Fair, who had been expecting something that had to do with "love". Nevertheless, he was impressed with Squall's response.

The black haired teacher nodded. "Very good. It was unexpected, but very good." He smiled at Squall before facing the rest of the class. "Anyone else?"

Rinoa was beyond irritated at Squall's answer. It was obvious to her that the story was about love. No, not just love, but true love. She wanted to raise her hand, but she knew she would end up debating with Squall again. And another debate would cost her alot...

_Oh, what the hell._

"Yes Rinoa?" Mr. Fair's smile grew wider, obviously happy that more students (though he only had one) willing to participate with the lesson.

"The story is about true love." Rinoa said. Some people looked at her curiously, especially Squall who raised an eyebrow at her. She felt herself sinking on her chair, but she decided to stand on her ground. "The mercenary could've left the girl under the care of professionals when she went into a coma after being possessed by a sorceress, but no. He never left her side no mater what. He never minded what she had become, and the only thing that drove him was to be with her. He fought his way against all odds, even the very reason why he was a mercenary in the first place. He was supposed to eliminate the sorceress. But no, he stayed in love with her and it was made obvious when he swore to be her knight, the one to protect her. It was ironic, but it only showed the limitless possibilities love can do to a person."

"But he was still under her orders." Squall interrupted. "He was her client. Obviously, he had to save his client when she was in trouble."

_Here we go again_, Rinoa thought. _But I'm ready, I bet I know this more than you do, so bring it on_. She smirked inwardly and faced Squall. "Then why did he make that promise? Was that an order? Why did he give that ring to her, something that was so precious to him? Was that also an order? She was returning it back to him, but he gave it to her. Also, when she came with those who were supposed to seal her away, true he didn't stop her. But coming after her to save her wasn't her order either. It was all him in the end."

Squall leaned back on his chair, his eyes on Rinoa. "But the real point of the story was saving the world, and not their love story. It did not defeat the sorceress. Hell, the girl did not even use her new powers to defeat the sorceress."

Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying the girl was useless in the story?"

"I personally think the story would do well without her." He nonchalantly replied.

Mr. Fair rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably at the sight of the heated argument. "Hey guys, calm dow-"

"The mercenary couldn't move on when the girl went to a coma; that was how affected he was. He wouldn't be able to save the world if she was still in a coma." Rinoa was already seething with fury that can scare Ifrit away.

"The mercenary couldn't move on because she already a part of his group, a responsibility that he had, a burden in his mission." Squall too was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Guys, just stop it no-"

"If she was being such a burden, then why didn't he just leave her for good and moved on with his mission?" Rinoa was already standing as she retorted sharply at Squall.

"Please, you two-"

"Because he needed to deal with the problem as quickly as he could." He replied as he shot up from his seat.

"So she was just nothing but a problem to him?"

"Seems like it."

"Enough!"

Rinoa and Squall turned to their insturctor who was already wearing an impatient frown. He was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and calmed himself down slowly. He opened his blue orbs and looked at the two. "To my office. Now."

The overwhelming sense that they were in trouble made Rinoa freeze and do nothing about it. And the same went with Squall. Without asking any more questions as to why they need to go see the instructor to his office, they both headed out.

After watching the two leave, Mr. Fair turned back to his class. "Zell, bring Rinoa's things and give them to her. Gippal, do the same with Squall's. Everyone, class is dimissed." Swiftly, he took his own possessions and left the classroom along with his murmuring students.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa were looking away from each other while sitting rather quietly in front of their teacher's desk. The air had gotten even heavier when the exasperated Mr. Fair entered the room to talk to the two. He sat behind his desk after placing his things on the table. He plompled his fists gently on the surface and shifted his eyes to his two students. They resented each other, and it was very obvious with the look on their refused to look at each other, not regretting what he or she said to the other during their debate. Mr. Fair sighed deeply, knowing he had to do the initiative to at least start something... anything.

"I noticed you guys were always fighting."

Rinoa finally turned to him, while Squall's eyes merely darted to his direction.

"It was clear ever since we had that charades. You two had been so... I don't know, ruthless with each other. I would've forgiven that, since it was just a game. I simply brushed it off. But now... after what I saw back there, I knew instantly that my suspicions were right." He leaned forward. "I'll be blunt here when I say that I know you two hate each other."

The two gave him a look that said "damn right we do".

"We all know that we don't tolerate that, especially not in this school." He continued, as calmly as he could. "I would have sent you two straight to the headmaster's office, and you two have no idea how harsh that could be. Especially you, Rinoa, since you are new here." He turned to Rinoa, who gave him an embarrassed look. "So I decided to deal this problem on my own." He leaned back. "There's an upcoming Christmas event two weeks from now, and it's an important one, since there will be alot of special guests that will be coming. Sadly, only a few participated, and more performers are much needed." Rinoa and Squall began to look at him with horrified expressions on their faces at the anticipated last piece of Mr. Fair's statement. "I'll be requiring you two to work together for a performance."

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was how their punishment started. X3


	5. Listen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy or any part of the series.

**Author's Note**: WAAAAH!!!! Almost two weeks of not updating!!! I should've finished this one last week, but, DAMN! too many things on my 'to-do' list! so stressed out, and my brain was always toasted! Stress was killing me too! Well, it still is, but I was finally able to finish this chapter in time before another week ends!.

* * *

"_You heard me. You two will be working together for a song number on the Christmas event."_

Rinoa kept on playing and replaying those words by Mr. Fair in her head, searching for any clue that it might not what she thought it meant. She? Working with Squall? That jerk?

Really?

She dug on another scoop of chocolate ice cream from Selphie's bucket and shoved it into her mouth. It gave her as much comfort she needed to move on with the thought of working with Squall Leonhart, with a song number at that too. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea either. After they left their instructor's office, she glared at him, trying to match his colder one. And without any other word, he walked away from her and skipped their next class. He was just as upset as she was. She knew. She could tell.

The raven-haired girl sighed and took in another scoop of her sweet comfort food as she stared blankly at the white walls of the room she shared with Quistis and Selphie. Her roommates were standing a few feet meters from her bed, staring at Rinoa worriedly, wondering what was on her mind that made her almost finish one gallon of ice cream. They wanted to approach her, but they were afraid that she might snap at any moment if they did.

"How long has it been?" Selphie asked the blond beside her.

Quistis glanced at her watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Wow." The brunette's eyes widened in amazement. "She beat my record."

The bond nodded before tilting her head slightly on her side in wonder. "What could be wrong with her?"

Selphie shrugged. "Maybe her boyfriend cheated on her." She whispered.

Quistis rolled her eyes."I don't think she has one. I don't see any tissues and bawlings with her." She said, recalling Selphie's hysterics about her boyfriend Irvine the day before.

The other roommate looked up at the ceiling in thought before nodding once. "I guess so. Or maybe it has something to do with that Leonhart guy. She was ballistic the other day, cursing about him nonstop."

The blonde turned to her and narrowed her eyes. "You know, I want to assume that you're right. But that wouldn't explain why she almost finished that whole gallon of your ice cream in just twenty minutes."

"I can hear you two." Rinoa finally said after staying dangerously silent for quite a long while. He silence worried her friends, and a small bit of relief finally washed over them.

"Dear, you have to let go of that bucket now." Quistis calmly said.

"And why would I do that?" Rinoa replied, without looking at the blonde.

"Because... it's already empty." Selphie answered.

Rinoa looked down on her bucket and true enough, she ate it all, except for the small smudges and little remnants the sweet left.

She looked up again back to the walls. "Buy me more."

"Oh, come off it Rinoa!" Quistis snatched the bucket from Rinoa's hands, but the raven-haired still did not react. "What's the matter with you?! We're tired of guessing now. What's your problem?"

Rinoa let another moment pass before finally looking up at Quistis and squinted with disgust. "I'm going to work with Squall."

"What?!" Her roommates reacted, much like how she and Squall did back at Mr. Fair's office.

"Him... that... that..." _jerk... asshole..._ Rinoa tried to find the perfect word to express her repugnance for Squall, but found none. Defeated, she buried her face in her hands. "This CAN'T be happening!"

"What do you mean you're going to work with him?" Selphie asked.

"What happened?" The other one was beyond surprised.

Rinoa pulled her hands from her face and sighed deeply... very deeply. "Squall and I had this argument back at Mr. Fair's class. He got kinda mad about it and called us both to his office. Then, he gave us his punishment. He 'required' us to work together for the Christmas event, starting tomorrow."

"Oh! That Christmas event!" Selphie said excitedly. "Cool! I'm organizing it!"

Suddenly, like the furious tornado of Pandemona, Rinoa stood up and grabbed Selphie's white blouse. "Help me get out of the presentation! Please! I beg of you, help me! I don't want to- no, wait- I LOATHE working with Squall!" _Let alone present with him_, she thought desperately.

Selphie merely gave Rinoa a sympathetic look. "I... I can't Rinoa. I can't deny an instructor's order. I'm sorry."

Quistis shook her head. "Rinoa, you should've seen something like this coming before you had that petty argument with Squall. Any argument will upset anyone, no matter how you look at it. And with this kind of school where certain rules and regulations are seriously implemented, teachers can, anytime, enforce those rules if something unpleasant like this happens."

"It was _not_ a petty argument." Rinoa raised her eyebrows on Quistis. "And tell that to Asshole!"

"Which Asshole?" Selphie butted in smartly.

Quistis rubbed her temple. "Look, Rinoa, we're not children now, okay? You're no longer a child, and you're far better than that. Deal with this. You're only going to see him for like, what, two weeks until the presentation. It can't be that ba-"

"It's bad as it is, Quistis!" Rinoa jumped on her knees over the soft surface of her bed, facing Quistis with her frustrated look. Then, as if trying to calm herself down, she took in deep breaths. "I'm sorry. It's just that, you'd never understand. Ever since that time he embarrassed me in front of everyone, I just... I just started to hate his guts so much! And I could say the same thing goes with him! He hates me!"

"Okay, so I'll humor you and assume that he does hate you, as much as you obviously hate him. So what? What can you do about it? You'll still end up working with him." Quistis replied, occasionally waving her arm over her folded one to emphasize her point.

"I don't know. I really don't know what I can do." Rinoa shook her head. "But this is an utter nightmare for me."

"Well, as much as you might hate what I'm going to say," Quistis carefully sat on the edge of Rinoa's bed. "I'm afraid you'll just have to work this thing out, whether you like it or not."

* * *

The class was silent the next morning, as everyone glanced alternatively at the exasperated Rinoa who sat at the chair in front, right next to the room's door, and the annoyed Squall who was sitting at the other farthest corner of the room, beside the window. Their Zoology instructor glanced at her class suspiciously, wondering what made them so unusually quiet and unresponsive. She had a hunch, though, that whatever it was had something to do with her best brunette student and the newcomer. They wore the most obvious expressions of crossness. But she chose not to pry and went on with her lecture.

After Mr. Highwind's class ended, Rinoa took the liberty of waiting until Squall stepped outside the classroom before she went out with Zell to the cafeteria. She didn't want to be "with" him when she steps out, avoiding any chances to bump at him or anything like that. Working with him was getting closer by the minute, and she wanted to savour every second she had away from him.

As she entered the cafeteria with Zell, she rummaged her bag for her wallet. She did not remember seeing it during her previous classes, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by paying her lunch with nothing. She dug deeper and found out that her wallet was indeed missing. She huffed.

"Zell, I have to go back to my room. Forgot my wallet." Rinoa rolled her eyes.

Zell nodded. "Sure sure." He said before running to the table where Quistis was waiting for him.

He looked around, wondering why Quistis was alone. "Where's Selphie?"

The other blonde shrugged. "She said she needed to go back to our room for... something. I don't know."

"Ah." Zell nodded. "Well, Rinoa went back to your room too for her wallet. Maybe I can wait for them a bit longer before getting those hotdogs."

* * *

She was getting really hungry, and her growling stomach only urged her to run faster to her dormitory so she could finally get her hands on her wallet and buy herself some good amount of lunch. Rinoa turned a corner and smiled as she was getting closer to her room.

Then, she caught sight of a familiar long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, inside one of the lounge rooms along the hall.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She heard Irvine's voice said, a bit too distressly. "She turned off her phone, she avoids me, she wouldn't talk to me."

"Why?" Another voice said, a female one. "Did you even _try_ ever talking to her?"

Rinoa hid herself behind a wall beside the doorway and peeked at the suspicious people inside the room. It was Irvine, the same one whom she confronted the day before because he cheated on her roommate, sitting with a blonde girl who had a considerably thin figure on her short stature standing behind him. They were facing away from Rinoa, freeing her from being noticed. But then, wasn't it her chance to confront Irvine and prove herself of catching him red-handed? Then again she had not seen enough yet, and thought of waiting for the right moment. Like when the girl leaps on top of him or something like that.

"Well..." Irvine replied in a deep breath. "I... I can't. I'm scared of her, I-" He broke his voice and let out a long exhale. "I... I don't want to hurt her."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Irvine! Believe me, you're hurting her more this way if she doesnt' know what's really going on!" Another female voice said, and Rinoa was sure it did not belong to the blonde. Her eyes widened when another girl came out of nowhere and approached Irvine. She was just as petite as the other girl, though her hair was shorter and black in color. "The longer you don't do anything, the more she'll think that you're cheating on her!"

"Yuffie's got a point, you know." The blonde said.

"You guys know I can't tell her." Irvine buried his face on his palms. "If I do that, she'll..."

Rinoa squinted, focusing on the next thing Irvine will say.

"...she'll find out about my surprise."

_Surprise?_ The spy's brows creased together.

"Well, you have two choices, basically." The girl named Yuffie said. "Either she'll stay like this, or you tell her your surprise. Then again, if you chose the first one and this remains for a longer while, I don't think you can even give your surprise to her anymore."

"I think it's better that you just make up with her now, Irvine." The other one said.

The brunette sighed again and shook his head. "But..I've done so much already for that surprise. I even bothered _Squall_ into this!"

_Squall?_ Hearing his name made Rinoa's eye quiver.

"And you have NO idea how hard it was for me to do that."

"We know, Irvine. We know..." The blonde one started massaging Irvine shoulder, helping him relax a bit.

_So Irvine wasn't cheating on Selphie_. This realization immediately hit her and was soon followed by guilt for scaring Irvine away the other day. _I wish I knew_... Rinoa thought as her features softened while watching the still distressed Irvine, surrendering under the comforting massage of the blonde.

"Irvine?"

Rinoa jumped at the sound of Selphie voice and turned to her. Her roomate was standing at the doorway, dumbfounded at the sight of Irvine with two girls who tried to cheer him up.

The raven-haired one widened her eyes anxiously.

Irvine. Alone in the lounge room. With two girls.

It was not a pleasant sight.

Irvine turned around, a mixture of shock and relief written all over his face. "Selphie!"

But his girlfriend only looked back at him with tears rimming her already angry eyes. She turned around and ran.

"Selphie!" Irvine called again and ran away from the two astonished girls, who ran and stopped at the doorway, watching their friend run after Selphie.

Rinoa too simply stood by the door as she watched Irvine chase her heartbroken roommate.

* * *

She was sobbing. She tried to hold her tears back but she couldn't. Selphie ignored the familiar voice calling to her, begging her to stop. She tried to run faster, forcing her legs to drag her somewhere, anywhere far from where she was, away from him and his pretentiousness.

No, she didn't want to think of him that way. But she had to get away from him.

"Selphie!"

Suddenly, she felt his strong hands grabbed her arm pleadingly.

She turned around, her eyes refusing to look at him. "Let me go!"

He flung his arms around her. Despite her struggles, he was far stronger than she was, and he did not let her go from his firm embrace.

Finally, she gave in, following a string of deep, loud sobs.

"Selphie..." He whispered through her hair. With Selphie still against his chest, he began stroking her hair with his hand.

"Why did you do it?!" She yelled against a gasp.

Irvine closed his eyes, tightening his hug. "I never cheated on you Selphie."

"Liar!" She tried to push herself from him. But he wouldn't let go.

"It's true Selphie." He pleaded. "I will never cheat on you."

Selphie slowly looked at him, finally meeting her green eyes with his blue ones. They were serious, painfully sincere, and hurt. They were no longer his usual playful blue eyes, but they were sad ones, begging her to let him explain. With the way he looked at her, she knew he was telling the truth.

He looked back at her puffy orbs, and it pained him to see her like that. Never did he want to hurt her.

"Then... who-?"

"I'm planning on a surprise for you this Christmas, and I asked Yuffie and Rikku for help." He said, with his soft, gentle eyes. "I guess it's no longer a surprise, but... I can't last with you not talking to me for a long long time."

Selphie let another moment pass to let his words sink in her before shaking her head. Guilt instantly hit her. Irvine wasn't cheating on her, and he never did. How could she ever doubted him? "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't kno-"

"It's fine." Irvine pulled her back into a hug. "It's all good. Just remember; no matter how hot other women can be, I can never replace my little Selphie." He felt his girl inhaled another deep sob, and he smiled, knowing she was touched by his sincere words. That she finally believed him. "Please promise me."

* * *

Rinoa didn't dare to pry anymore after she got her wallet and stepped out of her room only to find the hallway more empty than before. After Irvine ran after Selphie, the two other girls that were with him filled Rinoa with things Irvine didn't get the chance to explain when she cornered him the other day. But they only told her that he planned a surprise that involved flying robots. Rinoa found the idea strange ias it was, but what she found weirder was why he needed Squall's help with flying robots. But she didn't feel like assuming anymore after being sorry for what happened when she judged Irvine.

The two girls, after explaining a few things to Rinoa, excused themselves and walked off to somewhere they didn't mention. Rinoa then went straight to cafeteria to finally buy her lunch.

As she entered, she instantly noticed a large group of girls, gathered at one large round table of the place. They were leaned together at the center, as if they were having a life-threatening discussion about their secret plans to destroy the world. Rinoa squinted in disbelief, thinking that they are much too old for that, and behaving in such way seems too nerdy.

Suddenly, one of the girls looked up from the group and stared at Rinoa. She mumbled something and nodded at the black-haired's direction and soon after, everyone else turned around around looked at her, strangely venomously.

Rinoa's eyes widened and stepped back. Quickly, she turned away and practically ran to the table where Zell and Quistis were waiting for her.

"Rinoa!" Zell waved at the singer's daughter with his free hand, while the other occupied his hotdog lunch.

She gave him a quick smile in response and immediately pulled a chair to sit down. Her eyes averted slightly to the group's direction, feeling their glares at her.

_What was that all about?_

"Rinoa," Quistis said without lifting her eyes from the book in her hands. "aren't you going to buy your lunch?"

"Hmm?" Rinoa turned to the blonde confusingly before she recollected her words and realized what she meant. "Oh, yeah." She nodded and stood up. Too much had happened and she wasn't herself.

"Wait," Zell looked around. Rinoa froze on her spot. She was hoping that he didn't notice the group of girls who were glaring at her before she approached their table, and hopefully he still didn't. It might cause alot of panics and issues. "where's Selphie?"

Then, it hit her. These two did not know what drama unfolded at the corridors not long ago. Quistis finally looked at her curiously.

Rinoa smiled. "She saw Irvine."

Quistis' brows rised. "What?"

Zell's eyes widened. "For real?!"

Rinoa nodded before placing her hands on her back. "Well, this is what happened..."

* * *

Squall was leaning his back on of the seats at the stands as he watched his friend Tidus play a short football game with an orange-haired dude he knew as Wakka. Though he could tell that the faster Tidus was winning, with two points to zero.

Silently, the brunette lifted his turkey sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. Beside him was Cloud who just arrived with a plate of tomato pomiderri and beef steak, and a large bottle of water in his other hand. A strange combination for lunch, but delicious nonetheless. The blonde sat down and looked at the speeding players before speaking.

"Isn't it too early for practice?" Cloud rolled his fork on his pasta and ate it.

Squall didn't reply as he continued to watch their blonde friend kick for another goal.

"I guess more practicing the better." Cloud answered his own question and shrugged.

Another moment of silence passed by, with only the sound of Cloud's utensils filling it between then.

Cloud glaced at Squall after swallowing his finishing bite of the steak. "What's up with you and the new girl Rinoa?"

Squall looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I can tell." Cloud replied. Obviously, anyone could. "That and you hate her."

"She's being annoying." Squall retorted.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't think she'd be annoying you for no reason. She seems like a nice girl, I don't know why you hate her."

_If you think of her that way, then why don't you date her_? Squall silently answered back.

"If I think of her that way, then why am I not with her right now?" Cloud asked without looking at the brunette. Squall's eyes widened under his furrowed brows. "Well, for some reason, it feels like I should stay away from her. I don't know why, but I think that if I get any closer to her, you'll start hating me too." He said nonchalantly.

Squall's eyes narrowed. "What-"

Cloud patted Squall's shoulder before he could answer. "Don't worry. I won't date her." He smiled at his cold company before placing his plate at his side and began walking towards the huge field where Wakka finally kicked the ball to a goal.

Curiously, Squall pondered on Cloud's words. Why would he hate him if he dated Rinoa? Why would he care?

Cloud had already reached the bottom of the stadium and joined the pair of players. He halted the rolling ball with his foot and began dancing his feet with it before kicking it forcefully away from Tidus and Wakka.

Squall, still wearing his cold stare, recalled that one afternoon when Cloud walked Rinoa to her dormitory. True, he felt like he had to take her away from the blonde and bring her back to her room himself instead. But later on he realized that he was being ridiculous to even think about it, and that was utterly pointless. So much it bothered him. Besides, she hated him. That morning at their Zoology class, Squall could feel her anger piercing through him even from a considerable distance. He couldn't imagine _them_ working together for later after school. It would lead to chaotic results.

He slightly shook his head. Why was he even thinking about it?

Squall stood up and walked out of the stadium, leaving his two friends behind. His next class was going to start in fifteen minutes and he planned to reach the classroom before then. Though he was trying to prolong his moment away from working with Rinoa, he had no choice but to comply and he had to face the torture of working with her under Mr. Fair's orders. He didn't have much choice, he was no sorcerer who can stop time from running.

* * *

The last subject for that afternoon, Physics, taught by a tall man with long white hair they called by "Mr. Hojo", was the most dragging part of the day. The end of the class would mean the start of their practice.

Rinoa was fidgeting uncomfortably on her chair, barely getting herself focused on their lesson about bouyancy. She avoided glancing at Squall as much as she could, though she could tell he was just as cool and composed as ever. And she hated it, how every second reminded her that she was getting closer to hell. Many times, she inwardly cursed at Mr. Fair, but knowing how he never meant harm, she knew he did the punishment not on purpose but for a good reason.

Then again, was there any good reason to work with Squall?

Rinoa jumped when the bell finally rang, and people slowly disappeared one by one. Zell waited for Rinoa before heading out, but she explained to him that she would be having that practice. After giving her a sympathetic look, as if saying a sorrowful "goodluck", he too stepped out of the room.

Rinoa looked around and saw Squall nowhere. How could he ditch her like that? They were supposed to practice, and he left her all alone? She rolled her eyes and sighed annoyingly before heading to the door.

As she stepped out, she heard someone call to her.

"Hey."

She froze and quickly turned around. It was Squall, who was leaning against a wall along the hellway. He was looking at her with his deadpan blue eyes, waiting for her response. Rinoa's widened brown orbs slowly relaxed as she stood still on her spot.

"So, we're going to practice now, huh?" She asked, as gently as she could do.

Then, without replying to her, Squall turned around and began walking, indicating that she would follow him. Rinoa narrowed her eyes disbelievingly before furrowing her brows furiously and started walking after him.

After minutes of quietness, they finally reached the venue where they were supposed to rehearse for the dreaded presentation; the music room. Of course, Rinoa had no problems with it, it was one of her favorite places in the school. But it was her only precious sanctuary that reminded her of home, and never did she hope to plant any bad memories in the place.

Such as practicing with Squall.

Once they were inside, Squall silently grabbed a guitar that was displayed at one corner and sat on a stool in front of the still standing Rinoa. He positioned the guitar on his lap, properly placing his arms around it and his fingers along the strings. He then looked up at his partner.

His eyes told her that he didn't care if she stood up there for the longest time, though they were somehow asking her what her problem was. Rinoa raised an eyebrow stubbornly. She was fine just standing.

Squall sighed. "Just get a chair." He said in a low, impatient tone.

Rinoa bit her lip and rolled her eyes before grabbing a stool and dragged it near Squall. Just about two meters away from him.

The brunette rolled his eyes before glancing back to his guitar.

"Aren't we supposed to write the lyrics first?" Rinoa coldly asked.

Squall raised his brows, but did not reply.

It was getting frustrating. If he didn't want to cooperate, then fine. But she knew that coming up with lyrics was the first step to composing a song. She opened her bag and grabbed a pad paper and a pen. She placed them on her lap.

Another moment passed.

Rinoa was first to speak. "So. What now?"

Squall looked back at her. "You should know."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean I should now?"

"Weren't you the one who said we're supposed to write the lyrics first?"

She huffed. "I'm not going to work on this alone. This is our presentation."

"I can't write songs." He said stonely. "You do it."

Rinoa frowned. Great. _He's leaving everything to me. This is not working out._

She wanted to talk to him. If they would be working together, she didn't want any hard feelings growing between them. True, they didn't start too well, but she wanted to change that. She wanted to get along with him. It was never easy to live with a heavy heart towards anyone. At least she thought so anyway. She was never that kind of person.

But with his silence, she would never get any reply. And talking to him would be very difficult.

She started to scribble, the sound of pen scratching the paper as the only noise in the deafening silence of the room.

She wrote _I can't do this alone. Please help me out here._

She checked and decided against it. It sounded like she was begging. She shook her head and drew angry lines over it with her pen.

_I can't work like this, knowing that you don't exactly like me_. She raised her eyebrow. It looked like a love confession, and it sounded weird. She erased it again with her pen.

She sighed. Then scribbled something she honestly wanted to say for herself, and she was done.

Without a word, she ripped that paper from her pad, stood up, placed it on top of her stool and grabbed her bag before walking out of the room. Squall looked at her confusingly, without stopping her or calling back at her to ask where she was going. Then, he looked at the paper she left. Something was written on it, and it would seem like she left a note for him. It was ridiculous, talking to him through writing when she was born with perfectly functioning mouth and tongue. He stood up and grabbed the paper from her stool.

Below a few phrases struck with lines, she wrote:

_I really can't stay._

_I've got to go away._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, it was not as funny as the other chapters. But, yeah, the events here were not really supposed to be funny because there are alot of uneasiness between the characters, especially with the drama between Irvine and Selphie. But more funny parts are coming your way, so keep yourself posted! XD_  
_


	6. Squall has a Fan Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy nor any part of the series... or anything that is not mine, I don't own them!

**Author's Note:** hi. ahehe... I dunno what else to tell you guys, but I'm so so sorry for no updates. Alot of things have happened to me lately, and I still am so very busy. I also suffered from writer's block, and I often found myself stuck at one point in this chapter. But for whatever reason or miracle that happened, I was able to finish this chapter well, and I was able to do what I originally intended to do with the chapter.

I will finish this fic, and the other one too, I swear I will. The updates may be irregular, but the goal still stands; I will finish this fic. Writing stories, especially fanfictions, completes me, so I will always keep on writing when I find the time. I also just finished playing ff13, and I'm planning on another crossover with that game, so keep yourselves posted. (that is, if i still have my readers... haha!)

Anyway, this chapter is not as funny or perky as the previous chapters, but it's definitely more dramatic. After this, I'll be back with the more perky theme of the story... hopefully. :)

Hope you enjoy this one! :D

* * *

The night was deep, sneaking in was risky, and she was late. Along the ladies' hall of Balamb Garden, she walked with extreme silence and careful speed, cautious of any sign of human presence that would reveal her, and her incredibly ridiculous hobby that had surely broken the rules of the school for a long, long time. Well, she wouldn't consider it ridiculous; she respected that "hobby" with all her heart. And if it wasn't for it, she would probably go mad, lurking at the shadowed corners of the campus, left to longingly and helplessly gaze at Hyne's best masterpiece of all time, which was the tall brunette with the godly handsome face that can rule the world. She paused on her thoughts. "Rule the world" might have been an overstatement. But the overwhelming perfection he had been gracefully born with was not.

_Hyne!_ She thought. Only Hyne knew what could happen to her sanity if she was to adore him, fantasize him, praise him, secretly undress him with her eyes, all the things she could do to deal with her crazy-crush feelings... alone. If it wasn't for the club that shared her yearnings and desires she felt towards that perfection which was Squall Leonhart, she might snap. She considered the club as her cure, her only way of venting wishful thinkings and her fantasies of "what would've beens". Her only hope to survive living in the world where she, a common girl who had nothing but her dreams to be with him, and he, the living magnificence, actually co-exist.

And studying at the same school too!

_He was so close... so close!_

_And yet..._

She turned her sight to both her sides, checking if the path she was on was clear. She finally made it to the place safely. It should not have been this difficult to travel all the way to this place if it wasn't for her homework she had to hand in the next day, which held her back on her schedule. They were supposed to have a meeting, and a very important one at that too. It was about what happened in the cafeteria, when a particular eyesore stepped appeared at that place during lunchbreak.

She sighed in relief, after checking the area for the second time before turning the knob and finally opening the door to the dimly-lit art room. It may sound strange why, of all place, the club chose the art room which could provide them no useful facilities but the huge, rectangular table that was meant for the instructor (whom they called by Ms. Gainsborough), the chairs meant for the students, and of course, the windows.

Four girls in their pajamas were already settled on those chairs, surrounding the large table, waiting impatiently for the latecomer.

"What took you so long, Shelinda?" A girl with short, black hair asked crabbily, turning her head to the girl who just arrived, with her arms remaining folded against her chest.

"Sorry, Xu." The girl whispered timidly. "I-I was just... be-being careful, a-and—"

Another girl sighed loudly, prompting Shelinda to stop. "You do understand that we have no time to waste for every meeting that we intend to conduct. This is not the first time thing kind of thing happened. We will kick you out of this group if you keep this irresponsiblity action up!"

"Calm down, Dona." Another one said calmly. She then stood up, letting her long, brown braid fall down to her waist, walked towards Shelinda and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "She meant to come over here at an earlier time." She laughed gently and shook her head. "Don't let your bitterness get the better of you."

"I am NOT bitter!" Dona angrily stood up, revealing her curvy figure against the room's soft light.

"Can't blame her." A smaller voice joined in, that belonged to short, red-haired member. "We've been repressing this... this... feel-"

"Jealousy." One suggested.

"No." Three girls in denial replied in chorus.

"Yes. Actually, it might have been that feeling of jealousy... that has been torturing us. All of us. All day."

"Even if we have this club," Shelinda submittingly sat down on a chair, her eyes on her lap. "we still couldn't help ourselves from that girl."

"Let's take her on!" Dona, the most hotheaded of the group, raised her fist to emphasize her conviction. "She's just one girl."

"Hold on." Lenne, the calmest of the girls, held out her palm to a halt. The rest of the group turned expectantly on her. Whenever Lenne gave gestures that meant she needed (or even merely wanted) their attention, the members of Squall's fan club would immediately take it as something chiefly important. Especially with the situation they were facing, which they considered the "most crucial part in the history of the group". They needed some resolve, and fast, before they break their hearts and lose their sanity because of just one girl.

"This group is not a cult, or anything like that. We don't start troubles, we don't mean harm, and we especially don't hurt other people. Just think of Squall, set him as an inspiration." Lenne crossed her legs while gathering all of her hair on one shoulder and gently stroked it with her slender fingers. "What would Squall think if we act with such misbehavior? We can't afford any bad reputation, especially not in Squall's eyes."

"What should we do then?" Shelinda replied worriedly. "That girl is taking Squall from us!"

"Squall is never ours in the first place. Nobody has claimed him." Xu said bitterly.

"Well, I don't know what we should do, or to whom Squall really is." The red-haired girl quickly pressed as she stood up. "But we at least have to do something to prevent whoever she is from getting any closer to Squall."

"Cissnei got it, then." Dona waved her hand agreeably at the red-haired girl. "That doesn't sound harmful to me, nor is it bad in any way."

"Well I do." Lenne butted in before any more would agree. Her statement, though short and straightforward, caused the rest of the group to wear a confused expression on their faces.

"What?" Xu asked in bewilderment, in behalf of the whole group.

"You heard me." Lenne replied as she stood up cooly from her chair and gracefully placed her hands on her sides. "I think Cissnei's idea will not work well."

"Wha-" Cissnei narrowed her eyes in disbelief and shook her head as she tried to understand Lenne's answer.

"What are you talking about, Lenne?" Dona finished Cissnei's inquiry. "We are only going to prevent that girl from getting any closer to Squall." She repeated.

Lenne furrowed her eyebrows with her face facing the ground, her head shaking mildly before looking up again to the group. "Our club was formed so we can admire Squall and share our emotions without any hesitation about how we feel for Squall. But this, taking action just because a harmless girl who didn't even do anything to us is getting closer to Squall, is getting out of hand. And even if such action is allowed, this will lead all of us into big trouble because you girls don't obviously know how to hold your feelings down."

Shelinda opened her mouth to reply, but an immediate sign of halt from Lenne's hand made her shut it again.

"Furthermore, you are depriving her and Squall the freedom of choice. What if they do like each other? Are you going to stand in their way?"

"Hell yes I can!" Dona interrupted without hanging back.

"And I will!" Cissnei added.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Lenne looked at the group with sad look in her eyes. She never meant for the group to turn out this way, to go out of bounds and do what their feelings told them they must do. At first, it was alright for her to hear the jealousy and resentments that each of the girls shared towards the new student. But at least she knew her limitations; her jealousy should not go beyond her own personal inner torment. After all, it will go away, and she would eventually get a deeper understanding of the situation. Sadly, the rest of the girls did not share that kind of understanding. And for once, she was all alone on this one.

She sighed again and shook her head once more. "I'm out of this meeting." She glided from her chair to the door, with eyes of the members sticking on her leaving figure. She held the knob in her hand before turning around and stared at the group intently as she gathered up all the remaining patience she would be needing for the next words that would be leaving her mouth. "I have said my piece. Whatever you're planning right now, please leave me out of it. I wish that you girls will change your mind, I really do."

She wanted to say more, but she had already used every ounce of her patience for the group. Gently, careful not to show any sign of her rising temperament to the club, she turned the knob of the door and made her silent exit from the room. As she was walking along the dark, silent corridors that lead all the way to the girls' dormitory where her room was, she tried to breathe as calmly as possible, taking in the cool, fresh air of the night. She was obviously pissed off, from the thoughts that has been going on in the club. That afternoon during lunch, while her group was gathered on one table as they stared at the new girl who apparently got immediately close to Squall, she warned them not to get too jealous. Because she knew, as a girl, how destuctive jealousy could be. She meant the meeting for them to listen to her and wind down from resenting the innocent girl. Well, she might mean to get closer to Squall- any girl would. Despite that, they had no right to be too jealous because their group was the one that didn't have enough courage to get who they really want... to have him for themselves. And even if they did make some flirting moves to Squall, and if he did not even notice them, would it be proper to force themselves to him?

No. Of course not. And that's what pissed her off. The girls' apparent lack of selflessness.

She turned to one corner and effortlessly found her room in the darkness. As she opened it, only her sleeping roomates greeted her, which upset her. She wanted to talk to them and ask them if she did the right thing by walking out from the group of girls who were a little over themselves. Lenne sighed again tirely and slipped herself under the sheets.

As she closed her eyes and yawned for sleep, she made a final thought about the girls. They were making a big mistake by denying themselves of the chance to meet the perfect guys for them, and instead got stuck by their obssession over Squall that will never take them anywhere.

She sighed again, for the last time, at the sorry resolve the girls had.

* * *

Rinoa sluggishly walked to her first class, slumping herself on her chair before bending her head down against the armrest. She barely had any sleep the night before as she listened to Selphie's powwows on what happened to her and Irvine that dramatic afternoon. Rinoa willed herself to be attentive to her roomate's story before she went to sleep(while miraculously without waking up the other girl they shared the room with, which might have costed them a fury matching Alexander's Judgement Day), as her way to put her mind off Squall's stone-hard butt. Well, at least the listening-to-Selphie technique she tried was pretty effective... in a way that it taxed her out until four o'clock in the morning and she couldn't think of anything but her desperate need of sleep. And that same morning, inside her classroom, she still had about less than fifteen minutes to steal some sleep before Instructor Lulu comes in and start discussing about boring beasts she barely cared about.

"Heartily."

The raven haired groaned on her arms, frowning wearily at the familiar, cold deep voice calling her from above.

"Heartily." He roused again.

"MngwhatdoyouwantLeonhart..." She replied, with words barely escaping her lips.

"Wake up Heartily." Squall replied impatiently.

Rinoa took another moment to moan deeply one last time before she finally lifted herself up form her rest. She raised her palms to her face and rubbed it gently while suppressing a yawn, before pulling her hands down and glowered up at Squall with tired droopy eyes, trying to look incredibly annoyed for his rudeness to wake her up. _Don't you know you can't wake up a cranky girl?_

She hoped he got the message.

But instead of sympathetically considering her situation, or at least apologize for bothering her this much, he stared at her with his deadpan blue eyes (or from how Rinoa took it, glared at her like she was some insignificant person who owed him big money). She frowned at him and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, he placed a piece of paper on top of her armrest in front of her, with scribbled notes she recognized. It was the same paper she wrote on with the same words in her handwriting from the night before while they were supposed to be practicing. And those notes were meant to be lyrics, but instead, she ended up writing a quick message for him before she walked out.

Rinoa gazed at the paper before looking up to Squall again confusingly.

"Carry on with the lyrics." He plainly answered her obvious inquiry.

"W-what do you mean?" She scoffed.

"The lyrics," He pointed on her apparent message with his eyes before placing them back on her. "continue from this."

"Wha..." Rinoa shook her head and lifted the paper to her eyes, still attempting to understand what exactly Squall wanted her to do. She raised a brow and stared back at him. "What do you want me to make out of it?"

Squall shrugged while turning his head away from her loftily. "Anything, really." Those words she wrote rhymed, and sounded like they could make good first lines, or whatever you call those sections on lyrics or poem. For all he knew, he couldn't even write those things. Of course, he could work well with prose, but he apparently had no talent with poetry. Those things only fit with crazily hearty people who are always overwhelmed with their emotions.

Such as the girl who was glaring at him.

"Well, fine. I'll write the lyrics." Squall finally heard her say. He turned back to her and nodded.

"Okay, good." He replied before he began walking back to his own chair.

"On one condition." Rinoa stopped him with a louder voice, her lips grinning. Squall rolled his eyes, halted from his steps and turned back to her.

"What?"

"Whatever I write for our lyrics, however I want our song to go, I will not hear a single complain from you."

Squall's brows met in a frown, and lowered his head slightly, considering Rinoa's words. Could he trust her? What if the song turned out too girly for him? What if it turned out epicly horrifying? But he didn't know anything about composing lyrics, or songs. He could play instruments, but he could barely come up with tunes or whatever musical arrangements. He had no choice but to entrust all those things to the more experienced girl he was obliged to work with.

The raven-haired one, firm with her condition, stood up from her chair and approached the brunette. She waited on her spot, which was at a considerable distance from her 'partner', until he finally looked at her.

Rinoa held out her hand. "Deal?"

Squall stared at her hand contemplatively before looking directly at Rinoa. He sighed in deafeat. "Okay, deal." He clasped her hand and shook it.

* * *

"... so, I guess I'm taking charge of the whole thing from here on." Rinoa shrugged at Zell to answer his question about Squall's previous confrontation with her. She told him it was not a confrontation, rather a discussion, slash, agreement about the lyrics and who had the final say on the music performance.

"That's good. At least that'll take care- oops, here's the caf- what was I saying... oh, at least that'll take care pretty much this whole performance business thing. And at least he's cooperating somehow." Zell placed his bag on their usual table, and Rinoa followed.

"Well, yeah. But he's leaving it all to me too, meaning I'll work on it for the most part, and he gets credits too." Rinoa rolled her eyes at the evident situation.

Zell shrugged. "The only thing you're worried about, really, is to get over it as soon as possible. Anyway..." He turned to his bag, pulled the zipper open and took out his wallet. "I hope you don't mind, but hunger's killing me since this morning." He shyly looked at his lunchmate. "Can I go ahead?"

Rinoa giggled. "Sure! Go!" She waved her hand dismissively.

Zell bounced happily. "Thanks!" And he strode off.

The girl he left on the table rummaged her bag for her cellphone and took out a light blue clamshell type. She opened it and began texting Quistis and Selphie to ask them where they were and that she and Zell already made it to their table.

Suddenly, before she could press the "send" button, shadows hovered over Rinoa. Narrowing her eyes curiously, she shifted her brown orbs from her phone to the source of the shadows.

Four strangely familiar girls, standing before Rinoa, greeted her stare. They were seemingly angry, obvious with their hostile expression, at something that the raven-haired girl was completely unaware of.

* * *

Squall was never exactly a fan of TLC sandwich, or anything without meat for that matter. But for some reason, he was eating it for lunch in an apparent trance. Who wouldn't? He just entrusted the whole Christmas performace in the hands of someone he barely expected some miracle from. Well, not exactly a miracle, but he was already thrown in the pit of utter humiliation the moment he was cursed to perform on that blasted performance. And now that girl was going to-

He took another mouthful bite from his bland sandwich, and sighed deeply. Well, he had no choice anyway. He had no talent with music, which was exactly why he agreed to let her ake care of everything without complaints; that was something he was trying to convince himself.

_I have no talent in music, I have no talent in music, I have no talent in music..._

"When is your cousin coming over?" Cloud, from the background, asked Tidus enthusiastically. The more energetic blond was munching on his mashed potato mixed with gravy, ground beef, minced onions and strangely enough, whipped cream. And he was extremely enjoying it.

"Before Christmas vacation." He replied after swallowing a spoonful of his lunch. "He's going to pick me up then, spend the Christmas with his family."

"Your father coming over too?" Cloud asked before taking bite of his double patty burger.

Tidus nodded apathetically. "Old man's coming."

"She's going to take care of the number." Squall, after being eerily silent the whole time, murmured in sheer disbelief. His two friends turned to him worriedly. Whenever Squall spoke, the matter always meant something important and/or urgent.

"Uh..." Tidus muttered nervously.

"What was it Squall?" Cloud asked.

The brunette slowly turned to him with narrowed blue eyes. "She's going to take care of the whole thing." Squall looked upwards, convincing himself to accept it, before shaking his head.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He already knew what Squall meant.

"He's got it bad." Tidus said, shaking his head.

There was a momentary pause.

Suddenly, Cloud squinted his eyes at something past behind Squall. It took him another short while before finally recognizing the three figures hurriedly walking towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Is that Seifer?" He asked cooly.

Tidus turned to the figures' direction. "Yeah, could only be him. And his gang."

Then, more people began pouring into the cafeteria. And in a matter of seconds, people were gathering outside the place, unable to fit themselves further into the canteen. The only ones probably left behind are Cloud, Tidus, and Squall.

"What's going on..." Cloud mumbled under his breath after he saw more people running towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, a short male student from the lower year with a long blond hair tied in a ponytail accompanied by a taller guy with short brown hair passed by the trio's bench.

Tidus whistled at them to get their attention. "Yo Zidane!"

The blond one stopped and turned to him.

"What's going on inside?" Tidus nodded at the crowded cafeteria.

"Girls fighting, that's what I heard." He replied. "Then, it grew to a fight between groups or something, I dunno. Gonna go see it for myself!"

* * *

"What did I do to you?" Rinoa cried, supressing herself from yelling. "If you want Squall for yourself, he's all yours!"

"You're not even supposed to be here!" The girl with long, black braided hair shouted back, pointing her shaking finger at the poor newcomer. "Everything was alright until you came here!"

Zell was shielding Rinoa behind him, who was embraced protectively by Selphie. The raven haired girl received a painful slap previously from the same girl who was yawping at her since they arrived at their table, causing Rinoa to retaliate by pushing her back fearlessly despite being currently alone against four girls. This had caused a brawl, with Zell running immediately to Rinoa's side, and Selphie arriving on time to take Rinoa out from whatever worse could've happened.

"STOP IT!" Quistis, who had been standing between the two groups ever since she arrived, glared at the more aggressive group. "I know you, especially you, Dona." She glared at the one who slapped Rinoa. "This is SO going to add up in your pending cases with the council."

"Oooh... I'm SOOO scared..." Dona taunted.

Red, boiling blood was beginning to rise inside Quistis.

"Listen," Cissnei, who was massaging her temple, stepped out beside Dona and looked intently at Quistis. "this..." She motioned her hand in circles, gesturing at the chaos. "this whole thing was not supposed to happen, had that girl kept her hands off our friend."

"I wasn't even doing anything to you! You started it! And it's all because of that jerk!" tears were beginning to rim around Rinoa's eyes as she yelled back.

"Don't call him that!" the girl named Xu charged with her fist towards Rinoa, only to be halted by Shelinda.

"This..." Quistis hissed between her teeth, her patience running out. "has GOT to stop."

"What the hell is going on?" A deep, authoritative voice was suddenly heard. Everyone except those involved in the fight turned to its direction, instantly recognizing the disciplinary committee and its blond bulky leader that was Seifer Almasy.

The group's superior stood beside the raging Quistis, looking at her inquisitively before turning to Dona and her gang.

"WELL?" Seifer's right hand, Fujin, interpreted Seifer's glare.

His aura was too heavy for their liking that it took a while even for Dona to say something. Finally, after she stared back at Seifer, she replied. "The hell you care?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "You're bothering alot of people here. And fights are not allowed here in Balamb Garden." He replied loftily.

"I-if it wasn't for that girl-" Shelinda began.

Seifer shook his head, while strangely grinning, as if he just found out something. "That is not an excuse." He said firmly.

"Article 9, Page 103, ya know? Fights are strictly forbidden in the Garden, no matter the reason, ya know? Personal conflicts whould be brought upon to the student council, ya know? You should read the student handbook more often, ya know?"

Xu's eye began to wince.

Dona folded her arms against her chest before smiling menacingly. "Not in my world."

* * *

They were left together on the bench by Tidus, who followed the blond midget and meddled with the crowd to watch the fight. While Squall was still trying to finish his sandwich, Cloud was looking at the crowd's direction, his curiosity slowly growing inside him.

"I don't mind being alone."

"I know." Cloud replied, finally turning to Squall. "But if I go with them, there's nothing I can do to stop the fight or whatever's happening inside. So what's the point."

Both men shrugged.

"Squall! Squall!"

Tidus cried at the brunette, running towards the bench. Squall and Cloud turned to him with questioning stares.

"Yo dude, you gotta see the fight, the girls are totally at you." Tidus said the moment he reached his two friends.

Squall's brows met confusingly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Listen, see there's this group of girls- I think they're your stalkers, man- trying to bully Rinoa. And from what I understood, it's because of Squall or something. Quistis was trying to stop the fight and all, then Seifer arrived and-hey!"

Before the blond could say "wait", Squall was already charging towards the cafeteria's direction.

* * *

"This is unfair!" Cissnei, who was standing ahead of the group, appealed. "The only reason I see here why you guys are siding with her is because she's Julia Heartily's daughter!"

Rinoa's eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother's name.

"Believe me, we did not start this fight!" Cissnei continued. "It's true what I told you, she pushed Dona just before we even had our lunch for no apparent reason!"

"That's not true! Quistis, you know it's not true." Rinoa turned to her blonde roommate and pleaded for her innocence. Quistis could only look at her sympathetically. In as much as she wanted to defend Rinoa, she needed to be objective, as her role of being the President of the student coucil, and judge the whole situation fairly from both opposing parties.

"See!" Cissnei pointed at the friends with stiff fingers, proving her point of bias' presence at Seifer, who only looked at her with his usual frowning and suspicious expression. "The President herself couldn't even answer back to that girl, while she threatened Dona a few moments ago! And it's because she's a Heartily!" She then turned to Rinoa with menacing stare. "I heard her parents are not even together. She's probably illegitimate; maybe Julia used to be a low class slut your dad met at some ba-"

"SHUT UP!" Rinoa pushed herself from Selphie and was about to jump at Cissnei, only to be stopped by Zell and Quistis. "You don't even know my mother! You don't even know me!" She could feel her voice breaking in her sobs, painful stabs attacking her heart.

Cissnei remained standing so proudly, the raven-haired girl could almost make out a grin out of the bully's lips. More rage began to rise inside her.

"How could you..." Rinoa managed to say in between sobs. "How could you say that about my mother?"

"Well, you called Squall a jerk." Cissnei spat back.

"And he doesn't mind." Another male voice suddenly came in.

Everyone in the cafeteria (except Seifer, who was grinning again, and Rinoa who was still sobbing deeply) stiffened. They all turned to its direction, only to find the person who caused the whole havoc unintentionally in the first place.

"It's okay that she calls me a jerk." The voice said again. "I'm sure she always does anyway."

"Finally decided to show up, huh." Seifer nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Squall!" Shelinda gasped. And the rest of her group panicked with her.

Squall approached them and gave his fans club a deadly stare masked under a deadpan facade. The girls shivered and stared at him nervously, the expression "Oh shit!" written all over their faces.

The brunette then turned to Rinoa, and his face immediately softened a bit. He reached out his hand, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the scene, finally exiting the cafeteria.

"Wai-" Raijin mumbled, calling after Squall. But he was immediately stopped with a swift raise of Seifer's hand.

* * *

Rinoa, who was still in a slight daze, was staring a Squall cluelessly as they walked through the halls of Balamb Garden, going to the music room's direction.

It was obvious in the brunette's frowning expression that he was angry; furious even. But the way he was grabbing Rinoa's hand said otherwise. It was not too loose, but not painfully tight either. His hand was quite almost careful with hers, gentle at the very least as he lead her to their destination.

When they finally arrived, he released his grip from Rinoa and pulled a chair from a corner. He then placed it near Rinoa before grabbing another one for him. Then, like what he did the previous night, he took a guitar and finally sat himself to rest on his chair. He looked at Rinoa, who had not moved an inch from her spot since they arrived.

"Sit." Squall ordered, forcing a firm tone in his voice.

Rinoa removed her eyes from the ground and turned to Squall, still not moving from her spot.

"You're not gonna sit? Then I'll stand." Swiftly, Squall stood up form his chair, almost leveling his higher stare with Rinoa's.

Another short moment had passed until Rinoa finally realized the situation; Squall was standing because she was standing. Shyly, she sat on her own chair, and Squall followed.

"If you went on writing that lyric like I told you to, you wouldn't even had fought with those girls." Squall scolded. Rinoa looked at him meekly from her lap and back again.

"Do you have the paper?" Squall asked.

Rinoa shook her head.

The brunette rested his guitar against his chair and walked towards the teacher's desk. A few seconds later, he came back with the the two-line lyric Rinoa came up so far written on a white sheet of paper. He handed it to his partner.

"We'll spend the rest of the lunchbreak here to practice."

She nodded and looked at the paper. Squall finally sat down, gazing at her.

After another silent moment, Rinoa placed the paper down to her lap and rubbed her nose mildly with her free hand. "I don't know what I did to them that made them say something like that about my mom..."

"Maybe because you did push that girl." Squall said sarcastically in a low tone.

Rinoa shook her head. "They just arrived and went on about me working with you and all. And then the next thing I knew, that girl suddenly slapped me."

Squall's already calm expression abruptly turned angry again.

She pushed her black hair backwards to show Squall her redder cheek. "See?"

The brunette's frown became deeper while he quickly turned his head away from the sight of Rinoa's burning cheek. He inhaled deeply.

"That's why I pushed her. And then..." Rinoa suppressed a sob. "they were all yelling at me like mad."

"It's okay to cry."

Rinoa's brows creased curiously upwards. "What?"

"Go ahead and cry." Squall repeated, glancing awkwardly at Rinoa and back at his guitar. In all honesty, he didn't want to hear or see anyone cry. Crying always made him confused. Not that he did not understand what's causing someone to cry; he understood it perfectly well. He was sure he cried at least once in his childhood. But there was something about crying that made him clueless, and helpless. Like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. It usually cursed him with an awful uneasiness.

The raven-haired girl finally exhaled from the sobs she was holding back, and tears began to run down again from her eyes. She bowed on her lap, attempting to hide her vulnerable self, and began sobbing more loudly.

"How could she tell me I'm illegitimate." She murmured, curving her hands closed. "That's not true."

Squall silently pulled a string with his finger, playing a high tune from the guitar.

"And my mom's not a slut." Rinoa sobbed. "They can shout out insults at me, but they should leave my mom alone."

Squall closed his eyes momentarily, taking in Rinoa's words. When he felt himself calm down, he pulled another string again, this time, playing a lower tune.

_It's okay to cry. _He removed his eyes from the guitar and back at Rinoa. _You can cry right now while I'm still here..._

_

* * *

_

Inside the student council's small room, Quistis was sitting on her desk, massaging her forehead as she recalled the events that ensued that afternoon. After Squall pulled Rinoa out of the place, Seifer left the stunned girls under her and Fujin's care, excusing himself and Raijin with the reason that they never did bad things to girls. Left with no choice, they sent the girls to the disciplinary office while they investigated the case with the other willing witnesses. It was a problem at first when most of the people present during the incident claimed that they didn't know who hit who first. And their two friends, Zell and Selphie, were not fortunate enough to actually see how it all started (although both of them kept yelling at Quistis on her face that it was not Rinoa who did it). Luckily a group of freshmen students deliberately approached the pair and told the girls what they saw.

"That girl with braided hair and big boobs slapped the pretty girl first!" A boy and spiky silver hair claimed.

"Yeah, she slapped the sitting girl real bad. But she was brave and pushed that girl who slapped her." Said the other one with a shoulder-length brown hair in a funny accent.

"We were supposed to help her because she was alone, but..." Shrugged the third boy with a flat, blond hair.

They did not sound too credible, in Quistis' opinion, since they were only fourteen years old... at most. But she knew, in all her heart, that Rinoa was not the one who started the fight. Heck even Fujin knew! But she could not pose as a witness; any sign of bias is not allowed for someone like her.

She sighed deeply. This case would take alot of time and work.

"Ms. President?"

Quistis broke from her thoughts and turned to the girl who called her. Quistis narrowed her eyes.

She knew the girl; she usually saw her with the lot who just attacked Rinoa. Though strangely enough, she was not present that time. At least Quistis herself did not see her anywhere when it happened.

"I'm Lenne." The girl said.

Quistis nodded and forced a smile. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

Lenne gracefully sat down in front of Quistis' desk. "Uhm, I heard about what happened a while ago. And I was aware of it before it actually happened."

Quistis raised her brows and shuffled on her seat. "What happened?"

Lenne inhaled deeply.

"Well, it actually started yesterday..."

* * *

That same afternoon, inside the room she shared with two other girls she considered as her "best friends", Rinoa was lying on her bed, recalling the later part of her day when Squall let her cry her eyes out until she ran out of tears. And for some reason, she sort of felt that he stuck with their deal, the part where he will not complain. He remained silent all the time, sitting on his chair while he watched her drown in her own tears. She didn't mean it to be like that, though she thought it would've been better that way, since Squall was infamous in her personal records for letting go hurtful words. And for all she knew, she felt a bit pathetic about wailing nonstop in front of someone who barely knew her, and whom she felt so distant from.

But, at the end of the day, what he allowed her to do in that room, made her feel good.

Squall was still a mystery to her, and she was not sure if she will ever understand what was going on inside his head. But the only thing she was sure of was that, the moment he told her she could cry, she knew there was definitely a good side of him, despite the asshole he was. He even skipped their classes with her, telling her to take a rest for the remaining of the day. Well, he did those things stonely, as usual, but they provided her comfort. Was he being truthful? Insincere? She didn't know. But at least she knew she was not alone the whole time. And she hated being alone.

Rinoa smiled. She made a silent promise to Squall that she would do her best to complete the lyrics, and the song, altogether. It was the least she could do for everything he did to her, at least for that day.

She grabbed the paper he wrote on during their recent practice and grabbed a ballpen by her bedside. And while reading the lyrics, she paused. She never saw his handwriting before, and she did not notice it the first time she did. Carefully, she examined it, every stroke he made with every letter in every word. She read them one more time and smiled.

"Heh." Rinoa scoffed. "Ugly."

She sighed and lied back on her soft, comforting bed. She claimed all the work for the song, but she didn't even know how to continue from what she had started. She placed the paper back in front of her and read the lyrics again.

"I really can't stay, I've got to go away..." She murmured. It sounded like a story more than a song. Well, Christmas songs usually were stories after all. But what kind of story should she come up with?

Rinoa bit the tip of her ballpen, contemplating on the next words that she should write on the following blank spaces of the paper.

"Rinoa!"

The only occupant of the room turned to her side and was immediately greeted by Selphie's tight embrace. Then, she wondered how the brunette managed to quickly get to her bed from the door which was a few meters away in a matter of about one second and a half.

"Rinoa! Are you alright? We were worried about you!"

Rinoa patted the brunette's back. "Of course I'm alright! I'm much much better now."

Selphie pulled herself from Rinoa, her hands holding her roommate's shoulders. "I swear to you sister, we shall avenge you! BOOYAH!"

"Where were you Rinoa?" Quistis clamorously asked as she entered their room after Selphie. "Zell was worried about you too! He said you didn't attend your classes with Squall, and he thought you two were kidnapped by those crazies!"

Rinoa shook her head and giggled. "Calm down Quistis, I just took the rest of the day off. Squall did too."

"Quistis, don't be a killjoy, you sounded like my mother." Selphie said.

Rinoa laughed. "Yeah, mine too."

Suddenly, Rinoa's eyes turned wide. Something hit her.

"How can we find Rinny a boyfriend if you're acting like that, Quistis?"

Rinoa gasped. "THAT'S IT!"

The two girls jumped back.

"WHAT? What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

Rinoa did not reply. She grabbed the paper again and began scribbling furiously on it. Her other two roommates could only watch her in silence with pure curiosity.

* * *

Squall had been sitting on the bench just across Rinoa's room since they parted ways. From the other end of the dormitory's hall, he watched her enter her room before he approached it. He simply wanted to make sure she won't do anything stupid like getting out of her rest and seek revenge against those girls who insulted her mom. And it would all be his fault. He didn't know why or how, but he thought it would definitely be his fault if she did something like that.

Or maybe the girls would arrive and attack her again. Maybe Rinoa, in her dazed state, forgot to lock her door. He couldn't check it for himself, what if it was unlocked? He wouldn't like to see how she would react if she turned out to be changing clothes or something at the moment he opened the door. He couldn't take the chance to embarrass himself that way, so he left the door alone and simply watched it the whole time.

Squall sighed. He didn't know what he was doing, or the reason behind it. But he just wanted to stay in front of Rinoa's door. He knew it made him feel better than staying alone inside his own room.

Then, filling the hallway's long silence, he heard the hurried voices of Rinoa's two closest friends; Irvine's hyper girlfriend, and Seifer's Ms. President. Squall stood up, for after two hours of guarding Rinoa's door, and strode off to his own room. He could leave Rinoa to those two girls now.

* * *

** A/N:** I hope this is long enough to make up for all my long-term missing in action state. *sweat*


	7. but Rinoa has a Fan too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy nor any part of the series. Nor do I own the song.

**Author's Note:** This one is a bit... well, short. ahehe... ^^"

I'm so, so grateful of the people who faved this story, for everyone who reviewed (LOVE YOU GUYS!), and especially those who read this. Thank you. Besides hoping that you guys have a great weekend, I do certainly hope that you enjoy this story too. =)

* * *

It was a new day.

But still, she couldn't believe she was talked off by a smartass classmate, punished by an instructor, caught up in the middle of a love quarrel, and bullied by a group of frustrated (Rinoa's lighter term for a more appropriate one which she believed was "desperate") group of fanatic girls, all in merely a few days! She wanted, so much, to believe that every day was a new day, and each day would give her a chance to start off fresh. On the contrary, all those misadventures she had gone through gave her alot of things to deal with. For one, she had to go through the punishment of working with the same guy who talked her off. And two, she just made herself with new enemies. At least she didn't want them to become her enemies, but for some reason she was not exactly sure of, and by cruel fate, she had herself some enemies. Even though Quistis did say that those girls who "attacked" her the previous day were punished by school rules, Rinoa was still sure she had to run to them sooner or later. Not only that, but the incident had brought upon a good cup of infamous reputation on her; the girl who easily sought trouble. Not exactly the things she actually looked forward to.

Then again, maybe there were some things that could've proved her wrong about the new-day-is-not-always-new theory. Squall was nicer to her the previous day, and that was something. A first time. A miracle. Delirium even. She was sure she was not dreaming that time, especially for someone like her who was prone to dreaming about alot of impossible things. Like Squall, being an awesome knight with a gunblade at a flowery field with her.

Rinoa grinned to herself and laughed at the thought of her recurring dream. She made a mental note to minimize the number of times she would play that game every week. She played it so much that the entire walkthrough of the game was tatooed inside her brain. At least being at the boarding school would help her thoughts to stay away from the game and concentrate on homeworks, exams, more homeworks, school readings, and the lyrics.

With the paper kept inside a folder, Rinoa was carrying it in her bag as she walked to her first class that morning, as usual. She was able to write a full first stanza of the lyrics, and she couldn't wait to show Squall. She knew he would detest her taste as always, but who was he to complain?

Then again, there was a part of her that wanted him to appreciate what she did, to at least nod at her with the slightest hint of admiration to her work. The thought of whether he would like it or not was currently her concern, and she did hope he would. Then again, how could she ever possibly know? There was a big chance that he might not say anything because he felt bad for her, or maybe he was just that kind of person who would rather not say anything at all, whether if he liked it or not.

She rounded a corner, walked a few more meters and finally entered her classroom. It's half-filled occupants paused as the black-haired classmate strode into the room, completely unaware of the strange silence. She sat down, placed her bag beside her feet, glanced behind her, and the rest of the class suddenly moved from where they left off. Still, Rinoa had not noticed the oddity (or not so odd, in a manner of defining odd literally, since it is a part of human nature to see a person who was involved in a ruckus quite differently shortly after it happened, even if shortly meant the day after). She only turned behind her to look for her brunette partner, who was, as usual, sitting at the back-most part of the room, staring at the window blankly.

Rinoa stood up, with the folder in her right hand, and approached Squall.

Squall already saw her approaching from his peripheral vision and turned to her direction. He raised his brows, as if asking her what she wanted. Rinoa met his eyes and tried to compose herself. He might look a bit grumpy to her, but at least, she thought, he was definitely himself today.

"Good morning." She greeted, and gave a sincere smile. "I never got the chance to thank you yesterday. So... thank you." She said quickly as she nodded. "I also wrote more on the lyrics, like you said." She handed the folder to Squall. She shifted uneasily on her spot. "I... uhm... hope you like it."

"Hmm." Squall acknowledged. He turned his gaze back at the window. "I'll listen to it later."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "Oh..." She pulled the folder back to herself and kept it safely against her chest, her eyes downcast. "Well, yeah, I guess." She forced a nod. "See ya later then." She turned around and marched back to her seat.

Unbeknownst to her, some of the more subtle buzzing noises made inside the room as she walked and passed by the aisle were actually about her. That and Squall's eyes were gazing thoughtfully at her, even after Zell came into view and sat beside Rinoa, shortly before she reached her chair. The brunette was pondering about nothing in particular, and was only doing himself the favor of staring at her for no apparent reason. She laughed, she punched her seatmate playfully as she giggled at his joke, and she bloomed like the new sunshine in the morning. There was no trace of sadness, nor any sign of an after-effect about what happened the day before. She was just... smiling. Like it was nobody's business. Wasn't she crying just yesterday, stammering at what those girls did to her and how they spat painful words at her and her insignificant existence? Wasn't he, just yesterday, took it all in like painful stabs and blamed himself for what happened? And then suddenly, she was back to normal, moving on, as usual. She reminded him of some kid who just tripped, had deep scraches, cried at her mommy (whom Squall supposed was him), patched her scratches with band aid, stood up and played again.

And he, as he stared at her securely in his sight from a distance, was waiting for the moment to catch her if she trips again.

Instructor Lulu finally entered the room and the class immediately started, breaking Squall out of his thoughts, focusing at the lesson the teacher presented.

And once in a while, Rinoa would steal some unseen glances at Squall, feeling that someone was looking at her from his direction. She froze at one time when she saw his frowning blue eyes looking back at her and she finally stopped turning to him.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Rinoa collected her book, her notebook and her pen, and placed them all inside her bag as the rest of the class stood up and was ready to head out of the room. Rinoa got up from her chair and with one last look at her table, she walked towards the door.

"Rin!" Zell called after her. Rinoa turned to him. "Rin, Selph wanted to have lunch at the rooftop. I don't know why, but... yeah."

Rinoa nodded at him. _Rooftop, huh?_ She thought. She never knew a place like that existed in their school.

"Anyhow, follow me!" Zell waved his hand, beckoning her to trail behind him.

"Rinoa." Someone familiar called from behind, and the two turned to its direction. It was Squall, standing sideways to the direction of the room's other door, his head fashionably staring at Rinoa.

Rinoa stopped and looked back at him. "Hmm?"

Zell nervously glanced back and forth at Rinoa and Squall, anticipating another fight or maybe an argument. What was another fight with Rinoa in it? It seemed to be a regular thing for her. And he, Zell, found a new inevitable purpose in his life; Rinoa's only male back-up.

But Squall did not even take a look at Zell. Hell he wasn't even sure if the brunette took notice of him. Squall's eyes were focused just on Rinoa. "Music Room." He said, as if he was some commander of an army giving an order to a subordinate. He then turned around and began walking.

Rinoa turned to Zell, who only shrugged and waved a "catch ya later" at Rinoa, who awkwardly waved back. She then turned and followed Squall.

* * *

Everything seemed to be normal on their way to the Music Room. No bully, none of that whispering (at least Rinoa did not notice them), nothing. Of course, there were those hundreds eyes on Squall, though that was a given fact of life. Squall was so popular in Balamb Garden, he had his own fan club, for Hyne's sake.

But, like each of Rinoa's day ever since she stepped foot on the school, "normal" became something weird for her. At the most random moment, two girls, one was wearing glasses with sleek, black hair, while the other was considerably shorter and pale, blocked her and Squall's path while wearing excited expressions on their faces.

"Oh my Hyne, we both think you two look cute together, and we're big fans of yours! Can we take your picture?" The one with glasses said.

Suddenly, the other one took out a small digital camera, and a flash shot the pair's eyes. They were shocked by the sudden attack (or at least they considered it to be).

"Thank you!" Both girls yelled at them sweetly before they giggled and walked away.

Squall and Rinoa, both stunned by the utter strangeness of what just happened, had their eyes still wide open.

"Uh..." Rinoa began to mutter with her eyes still shocked open, while Squall shook his head from the flash. "at least that weird part of the day is over."

Squall blinked and looked back at the two girls' direction, who giggled and waved at him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts to explain the two girls' sudden behavior, and turned back to Rinoa. _Another fan club?_ He thought. _That was weird though, they didn't attack Rinoa. And... they loved her?_

Squall took Rinoa's hand and pulled her. And in no time, they began walking to their room and tried not to let that instance distract them anymore for the rest of the day.

The two girls watched them intently from their fixed spot, even after the two disappeared in the crowd.

"He... looked at us." The one with glasses said in pure awe.

"I know! Did you see how he actually took the effort to turn around and... and... LOOKED AT US?" The other one almost squeaked.

"And... and he turned back to Rinoa and touched her hand and pulled her with him!" The one wearing glasses almost squeed.

The other one yelped. "Oh my Hyne Oh my Hyne Oh my Hyne! I know! Don't they look PERFECT?"

The two of them held hands and began jumping together in glee, as if it was the best thing that ever happened in their lives.

Then, Dona, the bully from yesterday, passed by in front of them. Alone and smug, as always.

The pale on gasped and pointed a finger at Dona. "That's the bully from yesterday!"

"GET HER!"

* * *

Squall did let go of Rinoa's hand the moment they reach the Music Room. But that was because Squall had to open it, and Rinoa immediately pulled it away from him. Squall held the door open for Rinoa and he soon followed. As usual, they pulled out their seats, and Squall placed his guitar on his lap.

"What do you have so far?" Squall asked her.

Rinoa shyly pulled the lyrics out from her bag. "Well, I kind of thought that Christmas songs are usually stories and all. And they have to rhyme. It wasn't easy, but-"

"Let's hear it." Squall snapped nonchalantly.

Rinoa stared at him, partly frozen because for one, the room felt a bit cold. But then, maybe it was just her, since the room did have a heater, and she really was sweating a bit. But her perspiration made her chill in Squall's cold treatment that seemed to grow back in and she did feel kind of embarrassed to let him hear the song, because it was all about dating and courtship, things that people don't often feel comfortable to discuss with other people they don't exactly feel close to. But she honestly didn't know what else to do with the song. Although they just both want to get it over with, and she better start doing her part.

Rinoa took a deep breath without caring that Squall eyes were on his guitar and not her.

Then she began to sing...

_I really can't stay._

In a considerably high pitch and melodic voice. But her voice...

Squall felt his heart stop. It sent signals all over his body to stop. Except his ears... he had to keep listening.

_I've got to go away._

The world froze around him. Except for her. She was the only one living in his own universe.

_This evening has been_

_so very nice._

He finally willed himself to raise his eyes to her. Rinoa's voice seemed to have built chains...

_My mother will start to worry._

... that wrapped the whole of him...

_My father will be pacing the floor._

... held him steadily on the ground...

_So really I'd better scurry._

... leaving a vulnerable part of himself, tying it only for Rinoa and her...

_Well maybe just a half a drink more._

... voice.

She looked up from her lyrics to Squall. She was taken aback by the sight of him. He was sitting there, alright, and the guitar was still on his lap and in his hands. But the way he looked at her... His deep blue eyes he fixed at her looked stunned, and his mouth were almost gaping open. And... was he even breathing?

Rinoa leaned closer to Squall. "Squall?"

His eyes turned to hers, and he snapped back to his thoughts and to the real world. When did she even stop singing? And why was she was giving him that strange look on her face?

Rinoa tilted her head to her side. "What's wrong, Squall?"

Squall made a sound against his throat. "Nothing."

Rinoa giggled. "You looked stunned. I take that you like the song."

"No." Squall retorted a bit too loudly. Rinoa narrowed her eyes, looking slightly hurt. "I... No. I didn't like it."

He didn't even listen to the lyrics. But he did helplessly and desperately listened to her voice. And he adored it... beyond words he did. And he ached to hear more of her. Only that, he couldn't let her know that, could he?

But she took it all wrongly.

Another failure? On her part? But no. Rinoa decided since last night that a failure could only be determined by her and only her. She thought that song was good, and that was how it would be. "Well, I like it. And I'm not going to change it if that's what you want." She said.

"I didn't even say anything." Squall replied.

"I'm only saying that you'll have to work with what I have. Like what we agreed on our deal, right? Besides, I like it. And I'm sure the people will too."

"Even if you personally like it, doesn't mean everyone will." he coldly replied.

"You know what, that's the difficult thing about you. It's so hard for you to appreciate anything, and you think it's hard for everyone to appreciate things too. They're not like you, okay?"

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively.

"And it might turn out even better if you work well with me..." She mumbled.

"Let's just work on the song." Squall replied dismissively.

"Did you even get the melody?" Rinoa asked, a bit annoyed.

"Would help if you sing it again." Squall said. He gulped as he tried not to look at Rinoa.

And she did sing it all again. Squall felt his head explode, overwhelmed by Rinoa's voice. To him, it sounded like a nightingale's song, bringing life in the cold winter night. And at his best, he tried to gather his thoughts back and remember the melody of Rinoa's song. And his best did pay off as he found the correct strings to strum at every pitch of her voice, careful not to ruin it. No, he could never allow himself to ruin it.

* * *

Lunchbreak went by pretty fast, and Rinoa was only too happy that they were able to at least finish the first part of the song, with the agreed lyrics and the right melody. Squall was, indeed, true to his word and did well with the guitar works. But he was acting particularly strange that afternoon. She was sure he was staring again at her, and she even caught him turning his head abruptly sideways, away from her gaze everytime she took a look at him. And she never missed. She didn't know why. She tried to recall everything that they did in the Music Room, and she didn't know what she did wrong. Well, except for that moment when she stubbornly told him that she would be sticking with her plans on the song, but was that even serious? She bet even a six year old kid wouldn't take that too seriously. Nevertheless, it bothered her. Should she ask him why? Then again, he wasn't the type who bothered explaining everything. Actually, she would only be lucky if he told her anything at all. He was too unresponsive that sometimes, Rinoa was worried that she talked to much, and she was near his boundary of personal tolerance, which breached would result to being loaded on a rocket and fired to the sky and left at the mercy of the gravity-less and endless universe.

But that was not entirely the case. Not a single percent of it.

Squall was staring at Rinoa, that part of her assumption was correct. But he was not holding any hard feelings or grudge towards her. On the contrary, he saw her in a completely different light, ever since he heard her voice. He kept on playing and replaying her song in his head the entire time, barely concentrating on the lecture Mr. Valentine and Mr. Fair were giving them.

"Squall?" Mr. Fair called again, eyes from the whole drama class were on Squall.

The brunette broke from his thoughts and blankly turned to Mr. Fair. Oh no, was he in trouble again? "Uh..."

"Uhm," Mr. Fair was too kind to help his student catch up with him. "what is the dark element of the play 'Isn't it Wonderful'?" He gestured his hand at Squall, encouraging him to answer.

"Err..." Squall muttered, almost in relief. "Indifference is the antagonistic element of the play...?" he replied, slightly unsure.

"Right! That's one element!" The instructor said cheerfully. "How about the others?"

Squall went back to his thoughts and to Rinoa again. Everytime he looked at her, he remembered her voice. And everytime he did, he would remember how she sang in front of him. It always made his heart jump with a pang, that it almost pained against his chest. But it was that sort of pain he didn't mind experiencing over and over again. It felt... good.

The bell finally rang for dismissal, and everyone began to stand up and fixed their things. Rinoa, who was particularly fast that time, approached Squall at his chair. The brunette almost froze on his seat, but he kept his composure, subtly taking in a deep breath.

"I still have to work on the rest of the lyrics..." Rinoa informed him. "But I promise I'll do my best to finish it today." She smiled.

Squall nodded. "Yeah. Whatever you say."

Then, there was an awkward pause between them.

"Okay, good." Rinoa finally broke the silence and muttered quickly under her breath while turning back to Zell and to the door, leaving an almost frozen Squall at his usual corner.

* * *

Many writers possessed weird writing habits to get their creative juices flowing out of their fingertips. Some always made sure to have a bottle of wine by their side as they write, and another extra bottle in case they finish up their first one. Some smoked chains of nicotine rolled inside a small, white paper, as they wind themselves down and clear their heads up. Some even exclude themselves from the rest of the world and settle on top of a mountain just to write, as if the fate of the world depended on them. Rinoa's writing habit, however, was quite different, and was alot simpler than the rest. She only preferred to write her own materials on her desk, by the window, where she could look up and see the stars through the framed glass. And that was exactly how she wrote the lyrics for the presentation she was going to perform with Squall. What made it even easier for her were the snowflakes that fell from the starlit sky, filling the ground with winter's white beauty. She watched them so intricately with her eyes that she could almost feel the snow tickling the tip of her nose. The tranquility of the night and the inspiration it gave her were enough for her not to be distracted by the slumber party Quistis and Selphie were starting behind her.

Under the same night sky, inside a room of the boys' dormitory, was a window beside a bed where Squall was resting. He was also gazing at the snowy night as he remembered how Christmas was getting near.

Which reminded him of Christmas songs.

One of which he just heard that afternoon inside the Music Room. That and Rinoa's voice he couldn't seem to forget.

Her voice was still playing in his head, even if it was long over. He could perfectly remember the melody, and how it sounded from Rinoa. It was as if she let him hear how pure her soul was, and her graceful nature. And her beauty was even more appreciated when she sang. She was like a siren to him, who slowed the time down and enchanted him to beg for more. And now, what had she done? He couldn't seem to take her off his mind.

How long would he stay safely in his shell, he didn't know. But Rinoa was slowly forming cracks on its supposedly sturdy surface.


	8. Some Accidents Just Happen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

Came weekened.

Ah, weekend. It was every student's favorite part of the week; a haven after a string of tiring school days… especially in boarding academies such as Balamb Garden. During weekends, they were allowed to do anything they want freely; well, except, of course, if they were to break some grave rules of the Garden,which they were restricted from doing for their own good. Other than that, they could go out visit the local town and shop, eat, hang out, or better yet, go home to their families and stay with them until the following school week starts again.

However, Rinoa did not know any of that yet until she felt someone shaking her back like mad against her soft mattress, calling her name and telling her to wake up in a perky voice she very well knew belonged to a brunette girl with green eyes.

"Mnngg… what now… please, it's Saturday." Rinoa mumbled back.

"Exactly!" Selphie replied. "It's Saturday, and that's why we're going out!"

Rinoa turned over and lazily half-opened her eyes. "… what…?"

"We'll hang out somewhere! You know; me, you, Quistis, and everyone else!"

Rinoa finally sat up, rubbing her right eye gently as she did. "Where?"

"At Balamb, of course!" The brunette replied. "We know a café, park, restaurant, stores and whole lot of other stuffs! We'll bring you there, it's awesome at Balamb!"

"It's not as awesome as you say it is, really." said Quistis, who just got out of the shower. A towel was wrapped around her torso, and another was wrapped around her head. She nodded at Rinoa in a greeting and smiled. "Good morning Rin."

Selphie pouted. "Oh yes it is! Compared to this prison…"

The blond one only shrugged. "I guess it's still something."

Rinoa winced sleepily while she turned back and forth at Selphie and Quistis. After listening to the discouraging words Quistis said while her body was still adjusting from sleep in the early morning, lying on her bed and closing her eyes to peaceful slumber sounded a bit better.

The brunette turned back to Rinoa. "I promise you it'll be fun!"

Rinoa nodded doubtfully. "Uh huh…"

"So take a shower now!" Selphie pushed Rinoa a bit at the edge of her bed.

Rinoa shook her head and only giggled at Selphie's hyper state before finally stepping out of her bed and walking into the bathroom a bit unsteadily.

Was it even possible for Balamb Garden to be this chaotic? Rinoa thought. And indeed, it was worth pondering on, as she and her roommates passed by the halls full of students; groups plomped on the floor as they seemingly worked on a project, friends or enemies running after each other, girls shouting and giggling, card enthusiasts playing a complicated card game… it was as if they were taking advantage of whatever freedom they were blessed with. Not even the President of the student council that was Quistis reacted to it.

"Hey prettiest!" Seifer, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, coolly wrapped an arm around Quistis' shoulder. "Let's go on a date. What do you say?"

Even the leader of the disciplinary committee had been participating in the chaos.

"I don't like to go on a date with you, thank you very much." Quistis retorted coldly, shoving Seifer's arm off her. "And both you and I know I am not the prettiest."

"Ooooh…" Selphie and Rinoa taunted in unison.

"Selphie!" Irvine called through the crowd as he walked to the group with his arms wide open. "Honey! Darling!"

Selphie giggled and ran to him, embracing him. "Good morning Smoochy Woozy!"

"Yo!" Zell, who was walking by Tidus, yelled at the group. Tidus faked a salute. "'sup?"

Rinoa smiled at the two. She never met Tidus before but she was amused with his close resemblance to Zell. Together they looked almost like twins, with different preferences for their hairstyles.

"We're going to Balamb! You guys wanna come?" Selphie replied.

"Sure!" Tidus and Zell replied in unison.

"May we can come too?" Another familiar voice from behind said. Rinoa turned to it and saw Cloud walking closer to her. He placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder and smiled at her. "Hey Rinoa."

She smiled back with a wider one. "Hey Cloud."

The blond nodded and walked past her to Tidus and Zell's direction. Rinoa caught a glimpse of the two strange girls from yesterday who took a picture of her with Squall, both of whom turned red while shaking and wearing a smile that reached their ears.

Rinoa shook her head and ignored them before turning her attention back to her friends.

"Rinoa." Someone called from her back. Rinoa turned around and saw Squall standing right next to her, his blue eyes fixed on her brown ones the moment they turned to him. "Do you want to use this day to practice?" he asked.

"Uh…" Rinoa reflected on his question before replying more sensibly. "That would be okay too but," She turned back to her friends then back to Squall. "don't you want to come with them?" Rinoa asked him a bit awkwardly.

Squall shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Oh." Rinoa nodded slightly before looking back at him. She didn't want to drop out on her friends' invitation, nor did she want to miss the chance to see the town of Balamb for the first time with them. But then, Squall was right; practice was something they needed, and using that free day for it would be a good idea.

Rinoa sighed. _Stupid argument. Stupid punishment._

"Well, okay, I guess." Rinoa finally replied. "Just let me tell Quistis and Selphie that I won't be coming. I promised this day for them."

"Tell us what, Rin?" Quistis asked as she tried to ignore Seifer continuous flattering remarks on her.

"Tell who?" Selphie asked while still under her boyfriend's arm.

Rinoa, for some reason, felt she was cornered a great deal, especially after when the rest of the group began to step closer to her in curiosity. "Well, that-I-I mean-we, Squall and I, have to practice, and we can't come with you guys today."

"What?"

"No! Rin…"

"C'mon Squall, this is just one day. You guys still have tomorrow to practice." Said Tidus.

"Just give it a rest for today." Irvine said. "I'm sure even Rinoa wants to come with us."

Squall turned to Rinoa, who looked back at him. "You do?"

Rinoa paused as she looked intently in his eyes. Then, she finally nodded.

The brunette sighed in defeat. He didn't want to be a killjoy AND deprive Rinoa from something so trivial. "Alright, alright."

Rinoa's face brightened. "Really?"

"Wooohoo!" cheered Zell.

"Booyaah! Balamb, here we come!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Get ready for us!" Seifer said as he tightened his embrace around Quistis.

"Get. Off. Me. Please."

"I promise," Cloud grinned at Squall. "after this, she's all yours."

Squall only glared at him in reply.

"Whatever."

Selphie pulled Rinoa from Squall's sight and skipped their way farther from the men, arms locked.

As Cloud and his other companions passed by him to follow the girls' group, Squall stood there, on his same spot, staring as they went. Irvine, cooly walking to follow the rest, halted by Squall's side and casually placed an arm on his shoulder, blowing a low whistle.

"Man, I never knew you'll give in with just one look. And one look from her was all it takes to make Squall Leonhart say 'yes'."

Squall sighed crossly. "Why do you need an entourage for your date, Irvine?"

Irvine lifted his hand from Squall shoulder, who glanced at him with a deadly glare. "What are you talking about?"

Squall waved his hand dismissively before walking away.

* * *

Balamb came to Rinoa as a surprise.

It was nothing like Deling, of course, where rows and rows of restaurants and stores had made the place the shopping attraction in the world. But the town of Balamb, the simple town where her school was located, was nothing like it. Possibly even the complete opposite of the kind of city she grew up with.

There were a few stores here and there, a simple café, a five-star hotel at the southern part of the place, and two sophisticated restaurants. The houses were not as grandeur, and the dwellers looked simple as well (in Rinoa's honest opinion, though, she looked overdressed with her long, dark-blue cashmere coat, black boots, and a particularly expensive beanie on her head). Children were playing on the spacious streets of the place, throwing snowballs at each other and climbing trees that were surprisingly present.

And amazingly enough, Balamb was exactly the place Rinoa wanted to live in.

"Wow…" she whispered a bit subtly.

"Liking it so far?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa nodded. "I love it here already!"

Selphie skipped in front of her and winked playfully. "Wait 'til you see the playground."

"Where is it?"

"Right over there!" Zell replied.

"Where? I can't see it." Rinoa said.

"Oh, wait. That's the tomb of the uknow… Err, never mind."

"Tomb of what?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't really answer my question. And that's quite strange for being mistaken as a playground."

"No it isn't. The brothers play there all the time."

"Shut up, chickenwuss." Seifer finally butt in.

"Or roosterwuss." Tidus jokingly corrected before laughing out loudly… alone.

"I know you're trying something there Tidus, but it doesn't sound funny at all." Cloud said nonchalantly.

"Aww, dude, gimme a break!" Tidus complained.

Cloud shrugged. "Can't look bad to the ladies here so, sorry."

"And that is what you call a true friendship." Quistis whispered sarcastically.

"You guys hungry?" Zell asked, brushing off Tidus' follow-up joke. "We haven't eaten anything this morning yet."

* * *

They finally reached the playground which Selphie so easily found after they grabbed their own foods. It was not too small, nor too big for twenty or more children to play in. But it was just right for a group of nine teenagers.

While the others (except for Squall) took the see-saws and slides, Rinoa chose a simple swing that was separated quite distantly from the rest. There, she sat and watched her friends play games they so enjoyed as children. Rinoa smiled with content, reflecting on how she was as a kid. Her playmates never let her win, and the only one she ran to for her bitter defeat was her mother, who taught her how to be a sport. She remembered how her little self restrained from crying and only laughed when she lost the game. She learned how to be strong.

Unconsciously, she reached for her cellphone in her pocket and took it out, stroking her thumb on its smooth cover as she stared at it contemplatively. It had been a while since she last talked to her mother. She did text her everyday just to let her know she was doing fine, and to know how the singer was doing herself with her rehearsals and concert tour. She flipped the device open and stared at the screen. No message. No missed call. No anything. She sighed.

_Of course_, she thought. And she decided to send a message to her mother.

She pressed a button to open the option that would let her send messages and started typing.

_Hi Mom! What's up? What are you doing right now? I'm in Balamb right now, with my friends. It's amazing out here. The air is fresh, everything's clean, and the whole place is peaceful._

She then looked up to take a glance of her friends again, who strangely made the whole scenery even more tranquil.

Rinoa turned back to her phone and continued typing.

_Mom, you should see what it's like here. I know you'll love this place. I do too, but I think I'll enjoy it more if you're here with me. We should come over here sometime and—_

She paused and sighed. Did she sound like she was making her mother jealous? On the contrary, typing so much on the message was taking its toll on her homesickness, and she was missing her mother more and more. She missed her life before Balamb when only a short distance was separating school from her home, when she and her mom are by each other's side, never missing anything together. And ever since the week started, ever since she arrived at Balamb, the longed presence can only be gratified by mobile phones.

She rubbed her nose as her eyes continued to hold back whatever waterworks that might ruin her date with her friends. She looked away again from the screen of her phone after typing the last sentence of the message. She placed her thumb on top of the "send" button, but hesitated to press it. With her phone still flipped open, she pressed it to her lips reflectively. She watched her feet pushing herself up slightly on the swing, and she began swaying back and forth alone.

Cloud, who just finished constructing a miniature building of his dream company on a children's sandbox, noticed the lone girl with a sad look on her face. He turned to look for Squall, who was under a tree, not far from where Rinoa was, leaning on the trunk as he watched his friends wearily and bored out of his mind. The blond sighed.

_Why do I always have to do _everything? He asked no one silently.

He approached Tidus, who was lining up on the slides, and grabbed his shirt forcefully at the back of his neck.

"Hey! What gives?" Tidus said, almost stumbling.

Cloud stopped and nodded at Rinoa's direction.

Tidus followed his gaze and gave Cloud a confused look. "And how is that _our_ problem?"

Cloud turned to Squall and nodded at him.

Tidus gave a knowing "Oh" and nodded understandingly. The two blonds then walked to Rinoa.

"Hey." Cloud started, and Rinoa paused to look up at the sound of his voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, heard about you and Squall fighting." Tidus said unmindfully.

Rinoa wore a confused look. "W-what? Squall and I fought?"

"Yeah, and that's why you're so sad right now, right?" Tidus replied.

Cloud slapped his forehead.

Rinoa shook her head and gave out a perplexed "No."

"Oh." Tidus nodded dumbly.

"Actually, we're just wondering why you're all alone here on the swing." Cloud said, clearing things up. He coolly sat on another swing right beside Rinoa's, facing her.

Rinoa laughed lightly, waving her phone at Cloud. "I was just texting my mom." She then shrugged. "I miss her a lot."

"Why are you only texting her? Why don't you call her?" Tidus asked.

"Well," Rinoa looked up thoughtfully. "I wanted to, but… I don't know. She might be busy."

"Nah, I don't think she is. For your call at least. I bet she's waiting for your call so she can hear from you." said Tidus, rather cheerfully.

"Tidus is right, you know." Cloud added.

"I… I guess." Rinoa replied, glancing at her phone.

* * *

He might look like he didn't care, like always; brooding around somewhere, keeping up with his constant silence most of the time in the shadows. But he observed, like a spectator who takes it all in by heart. He may be indifferent and cold at times, but he wasn't _that_ insensitive. Squall did notice, from his tree, of Rinoa's lonesome status on her swing as she texted her mother with obvious sadness in her eyes. It was nothing like what he saw from her when he tried to comfort her from the bullies (or, technically speaking, his aggressive fans), but somehow, what she wore at that moment was much heavier. He thought about approaching her, but uneasiness took over him when he reminded himself that a lot of his "friends" who were so fond of pestering him, tagged along in this trip. So he ended up battling between two important things which were deemed at stake at the situation; Rinoa's comfort and his reputation. He did think about them, over and over… for twenty good minutes.

It was then until he saw his two friends approached Rinoa. It was a good move, really, and they made it all easier for him. But then he felt a bit more guilty for not doing so himself before, which only added another ton of steel into his already sorry heart.

Squall looked away and pretended to watch the playground occupied by his immature friends. He did not even know how the hell he ended up agreeing to come with them. He was hoping it was not driven by his impulsive tendencies to nod, say "yes", and get it over with. Slowly, he was regretting the decision he made, and cursed himself for it. He glanced back at Rinoa, who was by this time, already surrounded so closely by his friends. She laughed with them with her eyes partly closed and her hands covering her mouth so demurely. Squall stared at the scene and wondered: is it all worth it?

Right before he could look away, as if answering his own question, a nightingale passed by. His curious eyes followed its flight as it chirped in a beautiful, natural melody. More than anything, it reminded him of Rinoa and her unforgettable voice. He felt his lips curve up subtly as he watched and listened to the bird before he was distracted by a loud call from Tidus. He turned to his direction and realized that the blond was waving at him.

"Hey!" Tidus called at him. "Hey Squall! Come over here!"

Cloud was also looking at him too, with his usual formal, but friendly stare. And as for Rinoa, well, in as much as he tried not to notice her, he realized that she was smiling at him invitingly. As if she was telling him—no, showing him that it would mean a lot to her if he would join them. And that was enough.

Squall sighed and rolled his eyes before he left his spot and began to walk. It was not a sigh of annoyance or reluctance, but rather of a show to preserve his own image and rightful reputation. It did not take him long to realize that he just left his safe, comfort zone, away from everyone, as he entered the area of vulnerability, the kind that seemed to slowly strip him off of all his defenses from the unknown. Much like how the pirates foolishly uncovered their senses and let themselves befall at the mercy of the sirens.

"Hey Squall." Rinoa offered a warm smile.

"She's going to send her mom a message." Tidus said. "Cloud and I already added something to her message. Now it's your turn."

Before Squall could react on how childish it sounded, Rinoa reached out her cellphone to Squall and asked him as nicely and sweetly as possible. "Please?"

Cloud crossed his arms and smirked. "It's just for today Squall."

The brunette sighed and took Rinoa's phone from her hands. He looked away as he thought of something to type and in a matter of seconds, the keypad on the phone started clicking under the pressure of his fingers. And when he was done, he handed the phone back to Rinoa.

"Thanks!" Rinoa smiled at him before taking her phone and read the message. And then, she paused as she stared at her phone, looking stunned.

"I'll… take a small walk for a while. I'll be right back." And with that, Squall left the group.

Cloud and Tidus looked at each other briefly before glancing at Rinoa.

"What did he type?" Tidus asked as he sat on the swing right beside Rinoa's and peeked at the message with Cloud.

Rinoa only stared at the screen on her phone as she reread every word Squall typed into the message. Surprisingly, compared to what the other two boys typed, his was particularly longer.

_Hi. Don't worry about Rinoa. She's one tough girl and she got us. She'll be fine._

The third sentence was actually what captured her. She read it again for at least ten times more before a small, thankful smile formed on her lips.

"That's… quite a message." Cloud remarked.

Tidus nodded and smirked. "I'll say. He's finally breaking out of his shell! Well, almost anyway."

* * *

Two hours had passed since Rinoa sent her message to her mother. Everyone had dispersed from the playground, leaving Selphie and Irvine, and his plans with her. Seifer also left with Quistis, claiming that he had issues with the new student council, making Quistis gullible, and the rest very doubtful. Cloud and Tidus were both too nice to bring Rinoa back to her room, where she waited for both her roommates to come back.

As for Squall, he was nowhere to be found ever since after he typed in the message for her mother the singer. Cloud and Tidus assumed that he would either be roaming around the campus, or roaming around the town of Balamb. Either way, Cloud added, he should be fine. Despite that, for some reason, Rinoa felt incredibly lonely in her current status. Tidus detected this and sincerely offered his company. But Rinoa gently rejected it, not wanting to bother them anymore, especially when Tidus expressed his other plans for that day, including training with Cloud for his next blitzball game.

Rinoa glanced at her phone every now and then, anticipating her mother's reply to her message. An hour passed and still nothing, which Rinoa could only react with a sigh. She glanced at the clock to confirm that it was still early enough to do something before grabbing her room keys and stepped out of the door, heading to the music room where she hoped she could practice. She took in the cozy air as she walked, and when she reached the door to her destination, she gently pushed open and reached her hand inside habitually to turn on the lights. All before she finally realized that the room was already brightly lit.

"What…" she muttered. She looked around and alas, she caught the culprit. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was Squall, hid hands on a guitar, and his equally stunned eyes on Rinoa.

"Oh." Rinoa exhaled in relief. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hmm." Was the only reply Rinoa received from the guitarist, before he turns back to his instrument and strummed again.

Rinoa looked down as she entered the room and shrugged her coat off herself. She turned to Squall and pointed a thumb at the grand piano. "I'm going to play the piano. I hope you don't mind."

"Aren't we going to practice?" Squall suddenly asked.

Rinoa opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. They missed so much time already and it was only responsible that they practice now that they had the chance to. Squall looked up from his guitar and to Rinoa, with the question still awaiting her reply.

"I…" Rinoa began. "I guess we can… practice now."

Squall nodded silently and looked back to his guitar while Rinoa sighed and pulled a chair near Squall before she finally sat down.

The air was just a bit awkward enough, and Squall's silent nature had made it even more inconvenient for Rinoa. She reminded herself that despite Squall's rather friendly action the other day when he pulled her out from bully troubles, and after he typed that sweet message, the sting of first impressions lasts forever. He still made her feel uneasy.

"Where were we?" Squall asked lowly.

"S-sorry?"

Squall turns to Rinoa passively. "What part of the song are we?"

"Oh." Rinoa muttered in reply. "Well…" She reached inside her pocket and took out a folded, white paper. She spread it open before she began to review her composition.

"Right. We finished the first part of the lyrics, so now we're off to-"

Suddenly, Squall grabbed the paper form her hands and scanned the words hastily with his blue eyes.

Rinoa furrowed her brows in annoyance as she watched Squall, but she remained unresponsive to his rude action.

Squall hummed lowly, almost like a groan, before giving the paper back to Rinoa, who only looked at the brunette in utter confusion. Did he like it? She wanted to know. But from the sound of his reply, it would seem a bit unfavorable. She shifted on her chair before she began to explain.

"I'm still working on it, in case you want to know. I'm working on the melody as well, hence why I went here in the first place." She said smugly.

Squall only shook his head. "This is good enough."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "Good _enough_?" She was expecting more appreciation for the work she had done for the presentation because she knew she deserved it.

_Just "good enough"? The nerve of him._

But he only nodded at her tormented question. "Yeah. Good enough. Let's practice."

Rinoa crossed her arms against her chest and raised a brow. "For your information, I haven't planned on the lyrics yet."

Squall rolled is blue orbs. "It doesn't matter. We just repeat the melody. It fits the words."

The other person in the room sighed. "Alright, alright. But I still think this is because you just want to get this over with."

"Maybe." Squall replied sarcastically. "But I'm mostly worried about feeling sorry for myself in front of hundred of people just because we lack practice."

Rinoa glared at him in disbelief. "You know what, fine. Let's have it your way. I can't wait to finish this practice either anyway."

"Just sing already." Squall replied impatiently.

Rinoa glared at Squall once more before she took out her paper again, forcefully flipping it open with one hand and sang her lyrics, while the guitarist tried his best to hide the light-headed feeling Rinoa's voice was giving him, under his deadpan façade. Her voice was slowly killing him and his whole being inside him, as she unconsciously lured his soul to come out and meet her heart. It was unbelievably magical to him, and whatever it was that made him feel that way, was going deeper the more he listened to her voice.

"You know," Rinoa said, cutting off from the song. "You look better smiling."

Squall paused from his guitar and glanced up at Rinoa, only to see her head tilted slightly to the side, and wearing a smile on her face. It was only then her realized that he was smiling himself. And as soon as he did, he removed it and cleared his throat, fighting off that possible blush on his face.

"Whatever." He answered. "Just keep singing."

"See!" Rinoa pointed at him accusingly. "Now you're being grumpy again!"

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it." Squall retorted.

"You meanie." Rinoa replied, almost sticking her tongue out.

The brunette strummed his guitar, his own gesture to tell Rinoa to start singing again. Which she followed, but not before muttering a few more words of annoyance.

"Let's take a break." He finally said. Of course, after one good hour of nothing but practice, the partner decided that they ought to take a break. Squall stood up from his stool and silently walked out of the room, leaving Rinoa to watch him before shaking her head. Several days and a few practices have passed, and she still couldn't understand the guy. Nonchalantly, she reached for her phone and flipped it open, to check if her mother finally replied to her message.

Still, there was nothing.

Rinoa was beginning to wonder if she should've just called the singer to get an immediate response, as well as giving more points on the "special thought" department. Then again, her mother had been working, and she didn't want to bother her. After all, she should know what it was like to practice. Sure, signers do have breaks too, but they don't follow the same schedule for everyone.

She flipped her phone close and was about to put it inside her pocket when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Mom!_

Quickly, faster than a cat catching a mouse, she opened her phone and read the text message. Suddenly, her face turned from smile into a frown.

* * *

He already inserted the coin into the vendoring machine, pressed the appropriate button, and now he was only waiting for his iced tea to drop unto the hole at the bottom. When he finally heard the _clank!_, he reached for it and opened his can. He looked around, expecting Rinoa to appear anytime soon for a drink as well, and when he saw no sign of her, he turned back to the machine and looked for a drink she might like. She may annoy him, but that did not get in the way of his good nature. After all, he did annoy her just as much as well.

"Hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully. It amused him how he began to care about how Rinoa would think of him. Usually, in everything he did, whatever he chose to do, were all for himself. And it would be nobody's business but his.

Then, he heard a string of hasty gasps of breath, accompanied by running footsteps.

Squall turned around and finally saw Rinoa out of the room. But she wasn't heading to the machine, nor to him. She seemed to be running away from that part of the building altogether. And he wondered, why was her face so unusually pale?

"Rinoa?" Squall called, but she was already too far to hear him mutter her name. Matching Rinoa's worried look, he began to walk a few steps before he ran to follow her.

"Rinoa?" He called again, and this time, they were heading to the main hall. With Squall still following Rinoa, they turned right and entered the cafeteria where a few students were gathered in front of a television. Rinoa ran to the group and halted, turned to the television and stared at it anxiously, as if World War had just started.

It was on the news channel, showing paramedics gathered around a woman wearing a glamorous dress on a stretcher. She was unconscious, definitely. But that was not the first thing Squall noticed about the woman. Her face was covered in blood.

On the caption underneath was written the most dreaded words he hoped Rinoa would never read.

**Julia Heartilly, caught in a carcrash.**

The female reporter was speaking in the background, as the cameraman recorded how the singer was brought inside the ambulance van.

"… just an hour ago, as Julia and her manager were heading to the stadium for the singer's rehearsal, a truck from the intersection tried to beat the red light and smashed its way to the same car the singer was on."

Squall winced at the sound of the word "smashed" as he stared at the network's animated replay of how it happened. He quickly turned to Rinoa, whose tears were already falling from her eyes.

He looked around, expecting to see the friend who called Rinoa to tell the horrible news. It was only then he saw Quistis, standing right behind Rinoa. She reached for the poor girls' shoulders and squeezed them in unspoken comfort. She too was just as upset and shocked about the news.

Squall turned back to the television, which was already showing the apparent suspect. The truck driver, a chubby man with a closed beard and a red cap (a typical, careless and unmindful driver, in Squall's opinion), was explaining himself in a rather relaxed manner, as if proud that he almost killed a famous celebrity.

"It wasn't my fault, really." The driver said, a bit smugly. "I didn't beat the red lights, I was only doing my job. They should've seen me coming, and stopped while they can. They were the ones who were being careless."

Squall narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He turned to Rinoa to check up on her, and saw her sobbing. He could tell that the news had devastated her enough, and the statement the idiot driver made only made it all worse for her. That and her knees were giving up on her.

He turned back to the television while his fists tightened on his sides. He knew Rinoa didn't deserve it. Not one part of what happened.

Suddenly, there were panicked shouts on the background. He looked over the sound's direction and saw everyone gathering around RInoa's spot. With Quistis' terrified face most visible among the crowd, he instantly knew something was wrong with Rinoa. Without even having to drag his legs, Squall pushed himself against the crows and ran to Rinoa. And alas, he was right; the incident was too much for Rinoa to take, that she had fallen unconscious in Quistis' arms.

"Rinoa? Rinoa! Wake up!" Quistis called in her shaky voice. She looked at everyone with her pained blue eyes. "Help me!"

Squall quickly kneeled next to her. "Give her to me." He commanded in a low voice, and he reached out his arms to aid the helpless friend. He scooped Rinoa up effortlessly as he stood and took huge steps towards the exit to reach the Infirmary more hastily.

Quistis, who was towing behind, tried to catch up with Squall's quick pace, who was almost running as if his life depended on it. They left while everyone else was gathered in whispers and murmurs how they were present on the tragic moment when the most beloved daughter of Julia Heartily was not present herself on the very moment she almost lost her life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank caelumnoctis23 for that inspirational pm, to give me a big push to continue writing, and also to MonMonCandie, for giving me the drive to write, and for awlays having my back no matter what happens.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm back. XD


End file.
